Digimon: Mya Sagas: The First Digi-Adventure
by Ayu-chan
Summary: *New Chapter is Up! And a new char!READ!* Mya(my made up char) find out she's one of the digi-destine, and boy, is life about to flip for the others.
1. Episode One: Enter the 9th Digidestine

WRITER'S NOTE: This fan-fiction was started a long time a girl, who was becomeing a pervert faster then her writing   
skills could carry her. Luckyily, this girl has matured, and so has her writing style. In essence the "ending" is better that the  
BEGINING!! Also, this was my first real attempt at writing a fan-fiction, so bare with me. I figued i'd post it up before   
it's sequal, which i like better. So...read at your own risk...::bows deeply:: -Tisha-Chan   
PS: Mya is a changeing character, in some fanfictions, she's older and such, but this was her begining. YEAH MYA! ^^;;  
  
Episode One: Enter the 9th Digidestine  
NARRATOR  
Some people come into our lives and go quickly. Some stay for a while and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same. -Unknown  
Puppetmon has been defeated as like Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon. Tai and the others sit around a campfire as they talk to Gennai, the overseer of their quest, on a beam from Izzy's computer. They are all very exhausted, humans and digimon.  
"I still don't get it Gennai. Pixemon said we still were missing something, and when we find it we can never be defeated. Yet, we still haven't found it." Tai says obviously confused.  
"Well, Tai… I can't really say Pixemon was correct on all angles of what he said. Yes, what you must find will make you guys stronger, but not invincible." He replies.  
"Sigh." Mimi says as she lies down.  
"Gennai, we have attacked Piedmon many times, and all of those times we have failed." Sora tells him.  
"And he's a lot stronger every time attack." Joe adds.  
"I see." Gennai replies.  
"And we can't get stronger fast enough for him." Matt says as he pounds his fist into his palm.  
"Oh, that reminds me," Gennai begins," There is one more Digi-destine."  
"Aaaak!" They all yell as they fall to the floor.  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Tai asks as the all rise again.  
"I forgot." He says simply. They all fall down again.  
"Gennai, this isn't one of the things you forget." Izzy says to him.  
"Well where is this 9th child?" Sora asks.  
"Is it a boy?" Mimi asks.  
"Is he a little kid like me?" Questions T.K.  
"Is he calm?" Joe asks sarcastically while looking at the rest.  
"I hope his digimon is nice." Agumon says as all the other digimon nod in agreement.  
"Well, it's a girl. She's an older girl, like the others…" Gennai starts  
"Sorry T.K." Matt whispers to T.K.  
"She is rather hyper, while quite focused." Gennai continues  
"Sounds like my kind of kid." Tai says to Matt as they both smile.  
"But still, Gennai, where is she?" Sora pushes.  
"Well, She's in Tokyo visiting her uncle with her family." Gennai answers.  
"What part?" Izzy asks typing at his computer.  
"Ummm…" Gennai stops talking.  
"Well?" they all say at once.  
"I forgot." Gennai tells them.  
"Gennai!" Tai yells.  
"Don't worry. Tomorrow, send Gomamon in to that lake you all are by and you will find my house." He says trying to calm Tai down, "By the way, what time is it?"  
Joe looks at his digivice. "10:53 P.M., why?" He asks.  
"Oh, it's time to…to…comb my hair. Gennai out." Then the colorful beam from Izzy's computer was no more.  
"Yawn, good night everyone." Kari says as she lies down with Gatomon under her arm, and falls asleep. Everyone else follows in suit with their digimon under their arm, everyone except Tai, Sora, and Matt.  
"Tai, Matt, I don't get it why Gennai puts us through this." Sora says.  
"Well, for this it's worth it. I'm sick of seeing the same girls over and over." Tai exclaims as Matt starts to chuckle.  
"Yeah, you and Mimi do get boring after awhile." Matt adds.  
"Ha, ha, very funny, but you two and perfect works of art either." Sora replies. All three laugh whole-heatedly.  
"What do you think she will look like?" Matt asked.  
"Oh, I see a medium size girl. She's super skinny, has really long legs, and has long blond hair." Tai fantasizes as he looks up toward the sky. Sora swears she sees a bit of drool.  
"Get real," Sora replies, "She's gonna be medium height, not super skinny, but not fat either. She might have long hair, but it's not going to be blond." She says putting her hands on her hips. Tai snaps back to reality and looks in Matt's direction.  
"What do you think Matt?" Tai asks him. Matt looks toward Tai.  
"Don't know." He answers and shrugs.  
"Come on, you have to think something." Tai pushes.  
"If you must know. I think she is going to be about as big as you, Tai, with short black hair." He answers.  
"Why that?" Sora questions.  
"Just hoping. Welp, that's enough of prying into my private life." He says looking up at the sky, "Good night you guys." He looks toward them as if to say 'Don't ask, don't tell.'. He rolls on his side and falls asleep.  
"A girl he knows," Says Sora.  
"And one he is fond of it seems.." Tai adds. The look at each other then at Matt lying sleep on the floor. Then they lie down and go to sleep.  
***  
Matt is the first one to wake up next morning. He yawns, stretches, and scratches his stomach. He looks around to see everyone, but Gabumon, still asleep.  
"I heard you three talking last night." Gabumon says to him.  
"Oh?" Matt replies  
"So who's the girl?"   
"No one special."   
"She has to be if you are hopeful she is the 9th Digi-destine."  
"Gaboo, you promise not to tell?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Well, a little while ago, when I went on vacation, I met a girl in Tokyo. She was very friendly and nice. She liked to sing, and when she did, it made me laugh. She was very caring and compassionate, but let's not forget pretty cute. We had spent almost, if not every day there together. Yet, one day, she had to leave, and you can imagine I was depressed. She gave me something on that day…"  
"What, a kiss?"  
"No Gaboo, well maybe a little one, but besides that, this." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small shiny clear stone.  
"Oh, pretty."  
"I know. And if you look real hard you can see something." Gabumon looks at the small gem.  
"I see…me."  
"Yea."  
"Wow, Matt, I guess she is special to you. What is her name?"  
"Name?"  
"Yes you know, like you are Matt and I'm Gabumon."  
"Mya."  
"Oo, such a pretty name."  
"Yeah, I called her Mya-papaya." Matt returns the stone back to his pocket as Gabumon crawls into a pile of leaves.  
"Mya, huh. So that's who you were talking about." A voice says. Matt and Gabumon look around to see Tai awake, looking strait at them.  
"Sounds like a real nice girl." Tai says, not mocking anyone. Matt blushes and turns to look at the floor.  
"So, she's nice." He says.  
"No bigy. But if she is the 9th child just beware, I might steal her from you." Tai laughs and punches Matt playfully in the arm.  
"Yeah, and Demidevimon is a truthful soul." Matt adds, laughing along with him.   
Slowly, Joe arises with all the other Digi-destine to greet the new day.  
"Morning everyone." Sora says with a smile  
"Well, Gomamon, you have to go and check out the house under the sea thing." T.K. says.  
"I know T.K." Gomamon replies.  
"Do be careful." Byiomon says. Gomamon waddles over to the lake and dives in. The digimon go over to the bank and stare in, as the kids stay put. 30 seconds pass and Gomamon resurfaces.  
"I saw his house, and it's rising up out of the water after me." Gomamon says. Sure enough, a large brick house rises out of the water with Gennai standing in the doorway. All the kids run to the edge of the bank. Suddenly, a brick walkway rises out of the water connecting the house and the bank. Everyone runs over the walkway to meet Gennai inside.  
"So, kids, I see you made it." He says.  
"Sure did Gennai." Izzy says  
"Now, in order to return to the real world, you must step into my closet over here and poof."  
"Your closet?" Palmon asks.  
"Yes. But, my friends, there is only a 50% chance that you will make it there." Gennai warns.  
"Why did you send us to Myotsmon's palace before if there was a gateway in your closet?" Matt asks.  
"I just got it installed." He replies. They all fall to the floor again.  
"Well, when you jump through the gateway, you will be deposited on her uncle's door step."  
"But Gennai, how is this possible?" Izzy questions  
"No time for that now. Piedmon has just gone to the real world to find the child, hurry!" Gennai yells. The children and digimon jump in to his closet, but nothing happens.  
"What's wrong with it Gennai?" Joe asks  
"Nothing, just close the door." He replies. Joe closes the door and the ground moves from under them. They start to fall and fall into a black pit…  
***  
Mya is planting some flowers in her uncle's backyard. She is a short girl, a little shorter than Tai, not including his hair. She has medium length black hair with a dark blue bucket hat on. She wares blue, baggy overalls and a light blue tee shirt with Donny from the wild thorberrys on it. She wears the crest of hyperactivity around her neck, which is sliver with a little, baby blue hexagon with a circle on it and has a digivice clipped to her pocket. There is a strange looking digimon sitting next to her. It is called Daggdramon. It resembled a cat, but it walked on two feet. It has feet shaped like Agumon's and hands, too, but the hands have five fingers. It is silver with short black hair. Its sharp ears poked out the top of its head. Her silver tail swishes around in back of her.  
"Tell me again, Daggdramon, why you are here." Mya says in a very nice voice that sounds friendly.  
"Because I have to protect till the other digi-destine get here. There is great evil after you." She says in a scratchy, yet kind and childish voice that you wouldn't expect this digimon to have. Mya rolls from her kneeling position to a sitting one. She looks at her digimon friend.  
"Evil?"  
"Yes, a great evil."  
"Well, I bet you it ain't nothing I can't handle by myself." Mya says closing her eyes and patting her chest.  
"Don't underestimate your enemies." Mya's eyes open and harden at her friend's remark, but they soften after a short while. She quickly tries to change the subject.  
"So when are those digi-destine coming?"  
"They should be here in a few seconds." Mya is not expecting that answer.  
"What?"  
"Seconds. Time here is a lot slower than in the digital world."  
"Oh." There is a slight clap of thunder in the sky. The girls look up to see a breach in the sky. There is a long black jet stream that leads to right next to Mya. Mya and Daggdramon jump back, startled, and fall to the floor. The beam makes a weird sucking sound then disappears. Instead, the eight digi-destine stand there.  
"Matt?" Mya looks sideways at the bunch as she stands up.  
"Mya!" Matt exclaims joyfully. They run up to each other, very cheerful to see each other.  
"Guess you were wrong Tai." Sora says laughing at him. Tai looks at the girl, obviously pleased with what he is seeing. They stop hugging and look at the rest. Tai walks up to them and says,  
"And who's your little friend?"  
"Oh, Tai, meet Mya. Mya, Tai." Matt says. Tai and Mya shake hands.  
"Hey there." Tai says.  
"Hi." Mya replies. Matt steps between them and Tai looks at him funny.  
"These are the rest of my friends. Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, Kari, Tai's little sister, and you know T.K." Matt says.  
"Hello." Goes Sora and Kari.  
"Hi." Izzy says.  
"Nice meeting you." Joe says.  
"Nice shirt." Says Mimi. T.K. runs over to Mya and hugs her.  
"Matt missed you. He said that thinking of you…" Matt puts a hand over his mouth.  
"Be quiet T.K." Matt whispers harshly at him. T.K. forces his mouth above Matt's hand.  
"He says it makes him really happy." He says. Matt smiles sheepishly and turns to Mya. She's smiling too, so he feels little better. Tai finds this real funny.  
"Happy? HAPPY?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You told T.K.?!"  
"Of course not! Remember when I told you about that girl…I didn't quite say her name?" Matt fires back.  
"Oh, yeah, snicker." Tai answers. Only Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mya really understand what Matt meant by happy. T.K. doesn't get it.  
"What's so funny about happy?" he says, "I'm happy right now."  
"Uh, It's a big kid happy." Sora says. Mya nods in agreement and ads,  
"You'll understand when you're a teenager."  
"Man, big kids have all the fun." T.K. wails and looks at Matt. Matt sighs and Tai shakes his head.  
"Now that that is over, who's your digimon?" asks Matt.  
"Oh, her name is Daggdramon, she's over there talking to Agumon and Gabumon. She uses knives and things for protection instead of powers. She said that other digimon treated her like an outcast because of that. Well, not Gabumon and Agumon, they seem to enjoy her company." Mya replies. Gabumon looks up and blushes.  
"She likes berries." Is all he can say.  
"Red and blue ones." Agumon says smiling pleased like. Daggdramon looks at Mya, and Mya returns the look. They both smile, and turn back to their conversation.  
"So," Joe says, "Can we go back now?"  
"O.K., let's go." Says Sora.  
"We can't!" Mya interjects, "What about my family? They won't know where I went, and won't believe me when I tell them where I'm going."  
"She's got a point there," Izzy says, "Who would believe 9 kids were put in charge of mission to save the world?"  
"Matt, you go with her, say your family is going on a sleep away trip with a bunch of friends." Mimi suggests.  
"Wow, good idea Mimi," Matt says, "Come on Mya." Mya and Matt round the corner of the house and head to the front door.  
"Do you think we should have sent them of alone?" Tai asks with a big comical smile on his face. Him and Sora start laughing.  
* * *  
"So Matt…" Mya says.  
"I know, I know what T.K. said, right?" He replies.  
"No, I have no real problem with that, but happy?"  
"Only once or twice, O.K., it's not an everyday thing." He swings his hands in an x motion.  
"It's O.K., It's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, you aren't all that bad looking either."  
"Really?"  
"No doubt. Hey, we all get horny at times." They both laugh and Matt throws his arm around her shoulder. They walk like that till they reach the front door. Matt quickly drops his arm at the thought of her Dad. Mya places her hand on the doorknob and turns. As the door opens, she sticks her head inside and yells,  
" DAD!!! MOM!!! UNCLE DAN!!! GUESS WHO'S HERE. GIVE UP? IT'S MATT!!!" They hear footsteps coming to the door. A tall man in a white tee shirt comes there. He is dark-skinned and has a short haircut.  
"What Mya? Matt, oh hello there." He says.  
"Hi daddy." Mya squeals with childish delight.  
"Hello Mr.…" Matt stammers.  
"Galua." The man answers.  
"Right, Mr. Galua." He replies.  
"Well, what is it, I'm watching TV."  
"Well, Daddy, Matt's family is going on a sleep away trip with family and friends and he wants to know if I can come." Mya tells him.  
"That's it?" Mr. Galua asks.  
"Yep." Matt answers.  
"Yeah, OK, go get packed. We're on vacation, so vacate." Mr. Galua says and returns back into the house.  
"Hurry, Mya, get food before he changes his mind." Matt says and Mya runs into the house. Matt pokes his head inside the door to see a beautiful wooden interior. A family portrait hangs on the adjacent wall over a dark brown, wooden table. The table has a green vase filled with yellow, red, pink, and purple roses. The coat closet is next to the door and was filled with all sorts of coats.  
"Wow. That's nice." He says with awe. He hears Mya come running around the corner. She has a large black messenger bag filled with drinks, boxed food, canned food, and some nice fresh stuff.  
"I'm ready to go, Matt." She says hoisting the bag up a little.  
"All right, let's tell the others." He says. The kids close the door behind them and start of to the back. Mya starts giggling.  
"What is it Mya?" Matt asks.  
"Oh it's just that I took a dangerous adventure over a quiet, calm vacation in Tokyo." She answers, "Yet, if the world is resting on my shoulders, then I might as well save it."  
"That's my girl." He says and pats her back.  
"Question."  
"Shoot."  
"You still got the stone?"  
"No doubt."  
"Good." They reach the other digi-destine on the other side of the house.  
"What took so long?" Tai asks.  
"We started making out on the side of the house." Mya says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.  
"Well, now can we go?" Joe asks.  
"All right," Sora says, "everybody hold out your digivice." The children hold out their digivices, but nothing happens. They fizzle a little, but that is about it.  
"What's going on?" Mimi asks and looks around.  
"I-I don't know." Tai says. They all turn to Izzy. He usually has a response in all of this. He looks up from his lab top, which he had just opened after the mishap and shakes his head.  
"Now our genius doesn't even know what's going on." Joe says jokingly.  
"Well, it might have something to do with Piedmon's status in the real world." Gatomon says, "For, since he has crossed the barrier, he might be affecting out transport back." The kids nod as a response to what Gatomon is saying.  
"That would be an unfortunate happening." Kari says and walks close to Tai. Izzy is busy clicking away at his lab top. He was logging everything that we were saying about what we think. Mya walks over to Izzy and sits next to him. The other kids start quarreling over some nonsense, basically it's the older kids.  
"So, Izzy, what'cha doing?" Mya asks.  
"I'm e-mailing Gennai." He answers, still clicking away at the keyboard.  
"Oh, but won't that take along time to get a response?" she asks.  
"Yes, but since time is slower here, he will have got it right after I sent it, and hopefully the same back."  
"Wow. You think a lot."  
"Yeah, it's force of habit."  
"People laugh at my theories." Izzy moves the mouse and clicks on send.  
"Maybe they're silly." He says, looks at her, and laughs.  
"Hmm." She hums.  
"I didn't mean it." He says and returns to typing. Izzy's theory was right as rain, the e-mail came back with much time to spare.  
"Hey everyone!" he yells, "We've got e-mail from Gennai!" The digi-destine and digimon walk over to Izzy and sit around him. Matt sits next to Mya and Tai on the other side, even though she sat in front of Izzy. Mimi looks at her digivice to check the time. It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set.  
"Gennai says that we can't return to the digi-world until Piedmon has left too…" Izzy starts.  
"But since he's after Mya..." Matt continues.  
"He won't leave till she leaves too." Tai ends.  
"This is a real drag." Mimi says as she folds her hands.  
"What to do?" Sora asks very worried like.  
"We could trick Piedmon." Kari suggests.  
"How should we do that?" Biyomon asks.  
"Well, I really don't know." Kari says.  
"We could, make him think Mya's gone." Patamon says.  
"And how could we do that?" Tentamon questions.   
"We could say that we killed her." Gatomon says.  
"All right!" Mya screams, "Since I cause the problem I should solve it!" The whole group turns and looks at her.  
"What do you suppose we do?" Tai asks with a startled look on his face.  
"Well, we should…" She is cut off.  
"We should do as Gatomon says." Matt interjects.  
"I have my own mouth, Matt." She says slightly angered.  
"Can I talk to Mya on the side?" Matt says, not really asking. Matt takes her by the hand and drags her 10 feet away.  
"What is your problem?" She whispers wriggling free from his grasp.  
"We both know that when ever you have a theory or idea, it isn't always the best thing." He tells her. She looks at him with the biggest set of eyes he had ever seen and returned to the group.  
"Great," he thought, "Matt's ego strikes again."  
"I think we should say that I have already made it to the digi-world and there is no use staying here." Mya says with a tone of exasperation. Izzy's computer starts flashing red with a picture of Gennai on it. It reads, GUYS! PIEDMON HAS RETURNED AND IT"S ONLY GETTING WORSE! HE'S RECRUITING NEW HENCHMEN!  
"Um, Guys," Izzy begins, "Piedmon has already returned to the digi-world and is recruiting new henchmen! It says it right here." The group gasps and run to see the screen.   
"Does this mean we can leave?" Mya says and looks at Matt. He returns the look then turns to the screen.  
"If we are going to leave, we better go now!" Gomamon says and looks at Joe. He nods and runs to the middle of the yard.  
"Come on everybody! Hold out your digivices!" He yells. Izzy closes his computer and everyone holds out their digivice. A rainbow colored jet stream shoots out of the digivices and become one large beam leading into the sky. Mya looks back toward the house and sighs. Matt places an arm on her shoulder. She looks him in the eye and smiles. They step into the shaft and are lifted of the ground. The other digi-destine and digimon follow suit and they are all hurled into the digi-world.  
End Of Episode One. 


	2. Episode 2: Return

WRITERS NOTE: Mya now is telling the story. Oh, and bewear, she loves to sing...and loves Matt...-Tisha-Chan.  
This is what some people would have called a crossroads in life, and I usually would have avoided it by going to the mall. -Mimi  
Episode 2: Return  
Mya  
I awake with a killer headache.   
"Damn." I mutter, "What a headache." I see all the other kids sitting up around a campfire. It seems to be early morning, but I can't tell. For all I know it could be midnight with this headache. We're in some sort of deserted forest, a petrified one if you will. It seems all gray, but it's too dark to see much beyond the campfire. The grass under me, though, is mighty green. Matt sits to my right and Daggdramon lies to my left. Hey, where's my bag?  
"You're up sleepyhead." Matt whispers to me. I yawn 'cause I feel really wiped out.  
"Why don't you have a headache?" I ask 'cause he looks fine…in both ways. Hee hee.  
"After doing that three times, you get used to it." He replies. Daggdramon roles over turning her sleeping head away from the light. Tai is talking about something, but I don't get it.  
"Matt," I ask, "Do you know where my bag is and what the hell is Tai rambling about?"  
"No, and I have no idea. I tried to not to pay attention." I chuckle drawing the attention of many to me.  
"So, she's up." Tai says looking at me. I sit my head up onto my hands and kick my feet up into the air. I wave at him and smile then return to leaning.  
"We've been talking about how to spend tomorrow." Sora informs me.  
"Oh?" I say, "What have you decided on?"  
"Well…" Sora starts.  
"Absolutely nothing." Joe adds.  
"Everyone's arguing too much." Kari says to me.  
"If we all listen to me, then maybe something will happen." Tai says. Mimi sucks her teeth and Tai starts talking again. I drown him out and continue talking to Matt.  
"Is he all ways like this?" I ask Matt.  
"Unfortunately." He answers.  
"I don't get how you made it."  
"Neither do I. Maybe because I left once." I smile, he usually has something witty to say.   
"I think that I won't make it." I groan. He smiles, I know Tai is his friend, though they do argue a lot from what I've heard, but he does talk a whole lot.  
"Don't worry, he'll shut up soon."  
"It's not that I'm worried, it's just that my headache is getting worse." I grab my head and lie down. He pats my head three times then slouches. Daggdramon stirs one more time, this time her eye's flinch then she rolls again. I yawn once again and close my eyes.  
"Who long till we go to sleep?" I ask.  
"Not much longer, Kari and T.K are all ready asleep." I open my eyes to look to the right of Matt. I see T.K. and Kari fast asleep, Kari leaning her head on T.K.'s arm while both of them lie on the floor.  
"That is so cute." I coo quietly. I return to lying on the floor and close my eyes again. I fold my hands and lay my head on it. Matt lies down and turns toward me.  
"Goodnight Mya." He says and closes his eyes.  
"Goodnight Matt." I say and start to sleep. The faint sounds of arguing and talking fade out and darkness consumes my mind. Man, I have never been this tired before. I mean, I stay up past midnight all the time. Maybe it's jet lag. To bad, I really want to know what is going to happen tomorrow. Maybe I'll see Daggdramon digi-volve, she said she did it before, but I've never seen it. I've never been in enough danger for her to do it. Oh well. Matt says that he left the group before, I wonder what that is all about. I'll ask tomorrow. My mind goes into stasis and I have no idea what's happening now.  
***  
"Mya, Mya, come on get up." I hear a voice say. My eyes quiver and open to a pair of blue eyes surrounded by peach skin, yellow hair, and sunlight.  
"Mommy?" I whisper and hear a laugh.  
"No silly, It's me." The voice says. The person backs away and I see that it's Matt. I sit up and stretch. Matt is sitting next to me eating an apple from somewhere. I notice that we are the only ones still sitting around the dead fire.  
"Where is everyone?" I ask.  
"They're out looking for signs of where we are. I volunteered to watch you." He replies.  
"Oh."  
"So, how was your sleep?"  
"Fine. I slept like a baby." We both smile and he keeps eating. "So, what is this about you leaving?"  
"Oh that. Well, one day Tai and I had a fight and I felt that I needed some time alone, so I left."   
"Interesting."  
"Yeah, but I'm glad I came back." I smile, he's so sweet.  
"Anyway, what did you all decide to do today?"  
"Nothing really, find out where we are mostly. Personally, I think were back on Server, we might be on File Island."  
"Keep in mind I have no idea what the places are."  
"Oh, just places in the digi-world." By now Matt's done eating the apple.  
"They are taking a long time." I say and turn to him. He looks strait ahead then at me.  
"Yeah, they are."  
"Wonder what's taking so long."  
"Me, too." I rub my neck. I'm running out of things to say to keep my mind of thinking about doing something really stupid. A song comes to mind, so I start to sing in my mind. But oh no I can't let you get the best me. Even though deep inside, something's,  
"Dyeing to see how you flow out them clothes when you put it on me(Put it on me) feelings coming on strong, I know that is wrong, no I can't let you get the best of me!" I sing.  
"What?"  
"Huh, what..oh me? That was aloud? Oh, nothing."  
I swallow and look toward the ground. "Mya, " he says.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you feel awkward, I mean being in a strangle place, alone with a boy you haven't seen in a long time?"  
"Slightly." I say. Man what a lie! Of course I feel awkward! I have all these feeling for the boy, now I'm alone with him in a strange place with no signs of people! It's obvious I like him a lot.  
"It's OK." He says.  
"Listen," I say, "I'm about to do something really dumb and your involved."  
"What?"  
"This." I lean over to him and kiss him square on his lips. I see his eyes open wide as mine close. There is a jump-start in my chest and a tingle runs through my body. I sit there for a little bit then hug him around the middle. I bet you he's saying I saw this coming in his mind because that is what I'm saying. I guess it wasn't that stupid after all! I'm having some fun. I hear the rustling of feet in the distance and a small gasp. Could they have picked a worse time?! Then we stop and I look up to see Sora with a startled face.  
"Matt?! Mya?!" She says. I smile devilishly and turn to Matt. He seems very star struck and lost.  
"Yes Sora." I say.  
"That was…so…CUTE!" She says. She runs over to me and hugs me. "Do it again."  
"Uh, Sora, can you let me go now?" I ask.  
"OK." She says and releases me with a big smile on her face.  
"Uh, sorry you had to see that." Matt says and returns his face to normal. So do I.  
"Oh, it's OK. I'm happy for you two." She says.  
"Don't tell anyone, people will get upset." I say and she nods in confirmation. Just then, who would appear out of the forest, but Tai and the others.  
I hear a big yawn. "YAWN." I turn my head and see Daggdramon awakening slowly. Oo, I forgot she was there. Then Gabumon yawns too. I forgot he was here too.  
"So, what have you all been up to?" Tai asks.  
"Nothing!" We both blurt out at the same time.  
"Oh, geeze, you'd think you all were kissing or something." He says with an odd look on his face.  
"Yeah, he he he, non-of that…" Matt starts. WHAM! I pop him in the back of the head and smile a huge smile. He sits there massaging the back of his head as Sora starts talking to the others.  
"So, where are we?"  
"Back on Spiral Mountain." Izzy says disappointed.  
"How unfortunate," I say shaking my head, "but just why are we so unhappy?"  
"This is where Piedmon's layer is and if he finds us, were gonna have to fight." T.K. says.  
"OH." I say and nod.  
"I won't mind a good fight." Daggdramon says and raises her fist to the sky.  
"Yeah, we need a fight!" Agumon says and all the other digimon chime in with cheers.  
"Oh, isn't that so cute, the pip-squeaks want a battle." A mysterious crackled voice says up above us. We all gasp and turn our heads to the sky. There, above us, flies Ladydoomamon. She is a tall pale woman with long wild brown straw hair. She wares red lipstick to overdraw her blood red eyes. She has a long flowing, black gown, which is torn at the bottom. She has long gray nails tipped with the bloodstains of her past victims.  
"I-I-I-Izzy, who's that?" Sora asks.  
"Let me see," he says as he opens up his computer, "That's Ladydoomamon, a close personal friend of Piedmon. She thinks she's beautiful and will kill anyone who messes up her face."  
"Eww! Look at those hideous nails! When did you last get them done!?" Mimi yells.  
"You like my nails girls?" She howls the questions at us, "Boys, your blood is next, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGRRRRRRRRRRRR!" She charges from the sky spiraling down like a twisted bomb.  
"PEPPER BREATH…PA." Agumon shot the attack at Ladydoomamon. She stops spinning and floats in the air.  
"Is that the best you can do? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Death from above!!" She screeches like a banshee and makes one wave movement with her arms. Suddenly, thousands and thousands of meteorites rain from the sky and we all run for cover.  
"Let's show this hag what we're made of!" Byiomon yells and out of nowhere bright lights rain down on 8 of the digimon. Daggdramon has no lights.  
"Agumon warp digi-volve to…Wargraymon!"  
"Gabumon warp digi-volve to…METALGARURUMON!"  
"Patamon digi-volve to…ANGEMON!"  
"Tentomon digi-volve to…KABUTERIMON!"  
"Gomamon digi-volve to…IKKAKUMON!"  
"Byiomon digi-volve to…BIRDRAMON!"  
"Palmon digi-volve to…TOGEMON!"  
"Gatomon digi-volve to…ANGEWOMON." Then the digimon start to really attack.  
TERRAFORCE and so on. Lights flicker on and off in the sky as the digimon clash. Everyone gets so excited but me. I walk over to Daggdramon, who is lying on the floor, to see what is wrong.  
"Why aren't you digi-volveing?" I ask.  
"ZzZzZzZzZ…" She replies. I shake her vigorously till her eyes pop open.  
"Why are you asleep while we are in battle!?"  
"We're in battle? Oh! Tehe!" A bright rainbow of color shot down from the sky on to Daggdramon. I jump back from the light so I won't get hurt. She acts really dumb sometimes.  
"Daggdramon digi-volve to…SWORDDRAMON!" A large cat like creature stands in front of me. It's at least 8 feet tall. It still has Daggdramon's friendly face, but wares an aqua genie headdress with its ears sticking out. She wares a transparent aqua cloth over her mouth so you can see her short, stubby, but sharp fangs hanging out its mouth. She has the body of a human with a traditional genie outfit with the transparent aqua cloth over her stomach. She wears no shoes, but he gray cat-like feet served the same propose. Her hands stay the same but hold gigantic swords.  
"Ready to fight!" She says in a noble female voice and leaps into battle.  
"Go Sworddramon!" I yell at the top of my lungs while leaping up and down. I join the rest of the kids cheering on the digimon. Out of the blue, Kabuterimon falls out of the sky followed by the all the rest, all the rest but Sworddramon.  
"Your feeble attempts will be denied!" Ladydoomamon screeches at Sworddramon.  
"Prepare to die, witch!" Sworddramon hollers back preparing her swords to strike. (Personally, I think she meant witch with a b, but that's just me.) She crouches preparing to leap.  
"This will be too easy. Fine peasant, since you don't fly, I will lower my self to your standards." Ladydoomamon coaxes.  
"I don't need pity from you." She says and leaps into the air, "Sword Tornado!" She spins herself violently on the air so that even we are lifting of our feet. I grab Kari, who is right next to me to hold onto her. Sworddramon sticks her arms out of what appears to be a large, black, well, tornado. She spins at Ladydoomamon with violent speed and power, and her dress starts to ripple.  
"Ha! Child's play. Doom's Day!" Ladydoomamon says and trusts her arms toward the floor. A dark cloud forms over Sworddramon and a black thunderbolt bolt strikes the dust devil. It bounces off and strikes Ladydoomamon in the face.  
"Ugh! Struck by my own attack!" A large welt appears on her face.  
"Too bad!" The cloud says as the swords slice Ladydoomamon in the stomach. Sworddramon stops spinning and falls to the ground with a perfect landing. Her dark hair still waves from the spinning motion. Ladydoomamon is clutching her stomach as she looks at Sworddramon and falls to the ground.  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!" Ikkakumon yells as he launches the attack and hits Ladydoomamon in the head.  
"AHHHHHHHG!" She screams and clasps her hands to her head. In her stomach is a deep, pulsating laceration that has a slow river of blood coming out of it.  
"Who's laughing now?" Metalgarurumon asks as he launches Ice wolf claw and Ladydoomamon. She freezes over, but it slowly starts to crack open. Short after, it bursts open, Ladydoomamon standing there, hands at her side. Her dress now stained with a thick blue liquid.  
"What is that stuff!?" I ask terrified.  
"I don't know." Izzy says shocked at the horrific monster. The blood from her stomach was now running down her dress as the spot on the head grew a bump that beat like a heart. The burnt spot on her check has crusted over and her eyes were blood shot and angry. Mimi nearly faints, but Joe caught her and fans her with his hands till her eyes open. I would faint but I'm too scared.  
"Look…what…you did…to my pretty…face!" She screams at us. She turns to Sworddramon and starts to dart for her.  
"You won't hurt her!" Metalgarurumon roars and runs in front of Sworddramon, "METAL WOLF CLAW!" He fires the attack at Ladydoomamon who stops in her tracks and falls, kneeling, to the ground. Then, she manages to tell us something before dying.  
"Piedmon will kill you…for…killing…his…wife!" She falls to her face and disappears into the cloud of mist. I shiver as if a cold, brisk wind and just blown. Sworddramon turns back in to Daggdramon and falls, kneeling, to the floor. All the other digimon return to rookie stage and go to congratulate Daggdramon.  
"Good job!" Gomamon says patting her on the back. She smiles a small smile and looks at Gabumon who is sitting a stone throw away. He smiles back and walks over to her to just help her stand up. She places her arm over his neck as support and walks over to Matt who happens to be standing next to me.  
"Now," She whispers, "You've seen me digi-volve." I smile at her, what else can I do? Matt leaves to go talk to Gabumon. The rest of the group starts walking, Matt too, but I first pick up Daggdramon and throw her on my back like a backpack. I run to catch up with the group as she nods off on my shoulder.  
***  
For a while we were walking in the forest, like when the battle happened, but now we're in a cave. Only lord really knows how we got in here or why we followed Tai in here, but we're here. Oh, this is the order we're in, walking of course. Tai and Matt are walking up front, Sora and I walk next, not quite in a line. T.K was a few steps behind Kari, who was a few steps behind me. Joe, Izzy, and Mimi brought up the rear. It's really dark in here, but the high ceiling allows some light to shine in. (While we were walking, I grabbed a torch of the wall, only god knows where it came from.) The cave is really old, it seems that anyway. The stalactites are really long and slightly withered.  
We walk and walk for a long time with no conversation, so I decide to talk.  
"So, how is everyone?" I ask.  
"My feet hurt," Mimi exclaims, "How long have we been walking?"  
"One more minute since the last time you asked."  
"Izzy, you keep track of these things?"  
"Yeah, Tai, it's what I do."  
"Well, that's nice to know." I utter.  
"It's getting cold in here." Kari mumbles as she runs a little to catch up to me.  
"Here, take this, you need it more then me." I hand her the torch.  
"Thanks Mya! That's real nice of you," She says with a delightful, big smile on her face, "I'm feeling warmer already!" Not far behind, T.K. is walking up to Kari to share in the warmth. She slows down so he can hold on, too. Not only is she sweet, she shares! Up front, Tai and Matt stop walking and the rest of us stop eventually.  
"What's the hold up?" Joe asks.  
"It's looks like a bad guy lair if I ever saw one." Tai says with the slight quiver of fear in his voice.  
"P-P-Piedmon's lair." T.K. stammers and I swallow hard. They've told we about this Piedmon fellow, not a happy camper, especially since we killed his wife.  
"I'll go get him!" Tai starts to march forward.  
"No, I'll go with you." Matt says calmly.  
"Look, I'm the leader, so I go first." He gives a small wink to Sora who smiles but looks to the floor. There's something going on I don't know about. I wrinkle my nose and look at Sora, who still is looking at the floor. I un-wrinkle my nose and return to the argument.  
"Look, if your trying to impress somebody, it ain't working." Matt argues.  
"Oh yeah?! Look, it's my decision!"  
"Who died and left you president!?"  
"It was always this way!"  
"You wanna take this elsewhere!?"  
"Come on, let's do this, loser!" Matt raises his fist to Tai and takes a good swing and pops him in the side of his jaw. Tai cringes a little but rejuvenates quickly and knocks Matt to the ground. The boys start to wrestle till they hit the floor. I can't take it anymore!  
"STOP!" They all turn and look at me, fists in mid swing. I walk over to them and place my hands on my hips. "You stop acting like little children."  
"But Matt started it!"  
"Nu uh!"   
"Yes, you did!"  
"Stop it right now!" I yell.  
"Now what? You're the leader?" That's it, fighting words. I raise my hand and slap Tai right across his smart mouth.  
"OW!" Tai says grabbing at his cheek.  
"Don't you ever get smart with me!"  
"Yeah Mya! You go gir…"  
"As for you, you know better than that! You're not 7!"  
"That's right!" Mimi yells in admiration. Tai and Matt stand up, look to the floor and dig their feet in the dirt.  
"Now, you two, we've got a Piedmon to beat!" I march ahead of the group, eyes on Daggdramon and me, her at my side. Who's the leader now!? Oh, that would get Tai so pissed of! They follow me as I march up to the Piedmon's door and knock ferociously. I must be high.  
"WHO DARE KNOCK ON MY DOOR!?" an evil, rotten, menacing voice says. Kari drops the torch on the floor, but Sora quickly picks it up so no one catches fire.  
"I-I-I-Matt, help." I squeak and shiver. I run back to the group and speak up. "We're the D-D-Digi-destine, and we're here to take you out Piedmon!"  
"Brave words for such a small voice!" The voice says shrilly. The black door opens with a large squeak and in the doorway stands Piedmon. He's not that scary.  
"We're not afraid of you!" Matt yells, I guess trying to impress me after what he did.  
"Speak for yourself!" T.K. wails.  
"Ah, I have not seen you before! You shall go first!" He trusts an ugly finger in my face and I snap at it. Why am I being brave?  
"Feisty, I like feisty. My wife was feisty, but she is dead, like you will be." I walk back into Matt, but Piedmon grabs my arm and raises me into the air! Matt grabs my leg, but Piedmon takes him up too!  
"Now, my children, you will DIE!"  
End Of Episode Two. 


	3. Episode 3: Battle for Life

WRITERS NOTE: Getting better i guess, a nice battle scene.-Tisha- Chan  
It's important to be involved and stand up for what you believe in.-Ione Skye  
Episode 3: Battle for life  
Mya  
Being hung by a giant digimon is not the most fun thing in the world.  
"Let me go you big bully!" I scream and use my other hand to pound on his large fist. Matt's feet dangle above the ground as Piedmon busts out into laughter.  
"MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" That tares it! I take my other hand and stab my nails into his hand.  
"Like that will do damage!" He says and laughs once more, "You children bore me." He releases his grip on my hand and I fall to the ground landing conveniently on top of Matt. He he he, bad teenage thought. I scramble to my feet and lend Matt a hand to get up.  
"You OK?" I ask.  
"Yeah, I'm fine,…you need to lose some weight." I scowl playfully but return to business.  
"All right, you overgrown Bo Bo the clown, it's time for some serious carnage!" I yell pointing my small brown finger in his direction. Who's pointing fingers now!   
"Lucky he didn't snap." Matt jokes.  
"Let's do this!" Tai yells as all the digimon do the cool digi-volveing thing, even Daggdramon.  
"Agumon warp digi-volve to…Wargraymon!"  
"Gabumon warp digi-volve to…METALGARURUMON!"  
"Patamon digi-volve to…ANGEMON!"  
"Tentomon digi-volve to…KABUTERIMON!"  
"Gomamon digi-volve to…IKKAKUMON!"  
"Byiomon digi-volve to…BIRDRAMON!"  
"Palmon digi-volve to…TOGEMON!"  
"Gatomon digi-volve to…ANGEWOMON."  
"Daggdramon digi-volve to…SWORDDRAMON!"  
"Oh, I'm scared, the rats grew." Piedmon laughs.  
"The rats to your cheese!" Mimi yells. She's getting better at this hero bit.  
"How about some needle spray!?"  
"Ice wolf claw!"  
"Terraforce!"   
"Hand of fate!"  
"Celestial arrow!"  
"Meteor Wing!"  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
"Electo Shocker!"  
"Sword Tornado!" A big poof of dense, black fog looms in the spot Piedmon was. Or should I say wasn't. Unfortunately, Piedmon has the power to teleport and moves right out of the way.  
"So sad." He shakes his big, ugly head at us, "You couldn't even hit the broad side of a barn!"  
"Come on you guys, hit the damn circus clown!" I yell. I turn to see Piedmon staring at me with hate and intensity in his eyes. I fell like a hole is being burrowed into my stomach. A hot, burning, flesh-eating hole. I look down at my stomach to see a big red, laser like circle on my shirt. I start to feel a little groggy, but I'll be OK.  
"Look! A lazer light show!" I say. D'oh  
"Oh, damn…Mya!" Matt yells and pushes me behind a large rock to the right of me. I shake my head and say.  
"Thanks." My head pounds, now a lot more than before. I stagger to my feet and return to the group as Matt did a little while ago.  
"OK, that's it, come on, Digi-volve!" Sora hollers at the digimon.  
"Right!" many voices yell in chorus. Just then, many bright lights shine down on the digimon and the do the digi-volveing thing again, just better.  
"Ikkakumon digi-volve to…Zudomon!"  
"Birdramon digi-volve to…Garudamon!"  
"Togemon digi-volve to…Lillymon!"  
"Kabuterimon digi-volve to…Megakabuterimon!"  
"O.K. Digimon Attack!" Wargreymon yells.  
"Vulcan's hammer!"  
"Wing Blade!"  
"Flower Cannon!" Piedmon evades all the attacks and yawns. I notice an aqua colored blur sneak around back of Piedmon. Sworddramon! I need to distract Piedmon to help her! Now, my vision is blurry and I feel sick to my stomach.  
"Matt…" I moan.  
"Yeah?"  
"I feel sick, going to do something crazy now!"  
"What? Hey! Mya!" But he is too late, I already ran into the battlefield to cause commotion.  
"Hey! Ringling Brothers wanna be!" I holler. Piedmon's attention is focused on me. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! Your Mommy was a ring master!"  
"I grow bored of you stupidness." He bellows. He starts to walk toward me, and I start to run. Yet, just my luck, his steps are twice the size of 3 of mine! Must run, must run.  
"You efforts are useless!"  
"Yeah, and your cousin is Lucky the leprechaun!"   
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG!" A dense haze is covering my vision by this time, but still I can notice the clown not far behind. My feet start to slow down, I'm losing energy. Hurry Sworddramon, hurry. I keep running, in fact that's all I think I can do right now. I make a sharp right turn and run as fast as I can. As I run, a large rock sticking out the ground trips me up and I fall face first into the dirt.  
"Oomph!" I moan and roll over, my face to the ceiling. My shirt lifts up a little, exposing my almost four-pack belly. The colorful digimon looms over my face, a sick, distorted smile on his wicked, cruel face.  
"Any last words, child?" He grumbles.  
"Yeah, Your face paint is dripping!"  
"You fool," In his hand he forms what seems to be a dagger, "I could have lifted the haze blind I have on you. Soon, you will be totally blind. Now good bye!" He laughs a horrible laugh and launches the dagger straight toward my stomach. All of sudden I feel a flesh arm grab me by the waist as I lift of into the air. It places me on the back of a metal object.  
"Mya…" The voice begins but is soon interrupted. The metal shakes and I hear a deafening howl. Two actually, one of a wolf, one of a, a, clown.  
"You O.K. Metalgarurumon?" The voice asks.  
"I'm fine."  
"How dare you strike me, you wretched cat!" Piedmon yells.  
"Yeah! Go Sworddramon!" I yell, even in my state, she's the only attacking cat creature I know, besides gatomon…but she's Angewoman…oh forget it!  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
"Terra-FORCE!" A large, illuminating flash of orange light fills the room.  
"Hahahahahaha! Stupid kids, you will die under my hands!"  
"NO! Sworddramon! Hit him now! Don't die on me!" All of a sudden, a bright white light rises from the floor. I hear a distorted growl and the words that follow.  
"Sworddramon digi-volve to…Samuraimon!" I hear many ohs than a horrible yell.  
"The last crest has glowed!" Piedmon yells, "I must kill the girl!" I hear thundering footsteps and a hand seizes me around my waist at lifts me in the air.  
"AAAHRU cuh!"  
"Shut up child let's make this quick!" The hand squeezes me and pain consumes my body. All I can do is moan in unbearable pain.  
"You will not kill my Mya! Samurai Sword!" A large sword shaped, red beam flies toward Piedmon's back and strikes him dead center.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" He squeezes me even harder I swear I feel my back cracking.  
"Let her go! Sword-Copter!" Two swords spinning as rapidly as helicopter blades smack Piedmon right in the back, I can feel the jolt.  
"Drop her!" Matt yells off in the distance.  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" Piedmon's going crazy, I can feel it…  
"Flower Cannon!"   
"RRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Piedmon drops me and I fall to the floor and land on my front. I hear a giant thud and see Piedmon on all fours next to me. Blood is combing out of his mouth, either that or red Kool-aid.  
"You terrorized people for the last time!" Samuraimon roars.  
"Everyone, attack his back at once!" Sora yells somewhere of in the distance.  
"Wing Blade!"  
"Flower Cannon!"  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
"Ice wolf claw!"  
"Terraforce!"  
"Hand of fate!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Horn Buster!"  
"Samurai Sword!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Piedmon's disappears in to a cloud of mist just like his wife and I hear Metalgarurumon land close to me.  
"Mya!" I hear Matt frantically yell, "Mya!" I hear many sets of footsteps and wings, I see almost nothing but haze. I roll over, face to the ceiling, in much pain. I feel sick, and like I need a good nap. I feel a warm face above mine. "Mya, you can't die on me!" I blink my eyes to the hazy mist, and see the pair of blurry blue eyes I've wanted to see to reassure me everything was OK.  
"I'll be O.K……Matt." I close my eyes turn my head to the side.  
"Mya? Mya! Open your eyes! You can't leave me!" He places his hands, crossed, on my stomach and his head on his hands. "You can't go! You can't! Wake up…"   
"Matt,…chill…out…man."  
"Mya! Damn you!" I pass out.  
End of Episode 3 


	4. Episode 4: Finnaly, Some Rest

WRITERS NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS DUMB! Mya just wakes up...and finds out Matt has a cute ass. But don't we all know that? Before the stupidness of  
the song is something kind of cute, about the stars...but...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...  
Love is a fruit in season at all times, and within reach of hand. -Mother Teresa  
Episode 4: Finally some rest  
Mya  
"It's all my fault. Damnit, she's not coming back!"  
"Matt, calm down. Have faith."  
"Look at her, the lifelessness!"  
"Do you think she'll quit on you now?!"  
"It's all my damn fault! It's…all my…fault… I didn't act quick enough." I hear great heaving sobs of in the distance. Really, everything is off in the distance. Words of comfort fill the air clouded with cries. They sound like male cries to me. "I could have done more!"  
"You did what you could."  
"It wasn't enough! You see she's dying!"  
"She's still breathing, and her heart is still beating." I recognize that last voice anywhere; it's old reliable Joe, the certified doctor man!  
"Joe, you don't get it! She's not a patient, she's…she's more than that." Oh, this is getting good. It kinda sucks that I can only hear, guess I'm not ready to get up.  
"No need to…"  
"I mean, she's important to me…"  
"No need to explain." Joe says. Damn, just when it was getting good. OK, I'll try to open my eyes. The haze has lifted. Hallelujah! My eyes are still cloudy still, but only because I've been asleep for god knows when. Too bad for me it's foggy and I can only make out to fuzzy images of figures.  
"Moan." I groan. The larger figure, obviously Joe, turns his head toward me and whispers,  
"Matt, she's up." The other figure, who was impatiently rocking back and forth turns and makes its way slowly over to me. Of course it's Matt.  
"M-m-Mya? Are you OK?" I can only moan. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so glad…" He smiles weakly then puts his head in his hands. I look at him and smile. No voice from my mouth yet. "I'm so glad your OK." He hugs me carefully. When he lets go, I sit up and stretch.  
"You were asleep for 3 days, Mya. You had us all very worried." Joe says as he moves closer to where Matt and I were sitting. I can see that he is very tired and needs some rest. In fact, Matt looks like he needs some rest, too. "Matt was…very considerate with watching you, and wouldn't let anyone bother you. He didn't go to sleep till late at night from watching you." I smile at Matt for he deserves it. "He even offered to over Tai, Mimi, Izzy, and Sora's shift."  
"Whatever." He says, though I can see he doesn't mean only that.   
"Well, you two, I'm going to sleep." Joe walks away to go lie down somewhere.  
"So." I manage to say, "I'm important to you?"  
"You heard that? You heard everything, didn't you?" I just smile and lie down to go back to sleep, I'm still tired ya know.  
***  
I'm awakened with a startled jolt. I open my eyes and let the brilliant sunlight shine in. A strange blue digimon looms above my face.  
"Rise and shine, MYA!" It yells exposing its small, little, blunt teeth. I sit up and the little digimon hops onto my lap. It looks like a little light blue ball with big eyes and tinny tiny feet. It has small mouse ears and a jagged blue tail with a blue triangle on the tip of it. It has a medium mouth and small, rounded fangs.  
"Daggdramon?" I mummer.  
"Not quite. I'm her in-training form, Dordimon."  
"Oh, I see." I really do get it, honest.  
"How was your sleep?"  
"Fine."  
"Great." She jumps of my lap and waddles/runs away. I run my hand over the top of my head and feel my hat not there. My short black hair felt soft under my fingers. I sit up and Dordimon waddles back impatiently. I pick my hat up from behind me and put it on my head, my hair hanging out the back.  
"Come on!" Dordimon yells and waddles of again. I stand up slowly, ever so slowly, and try to follow her. My legs feel unstable, but still useable. She is walking a lot faster then me so I fall behind.  
"DORDIMON! Where'd you go?" I yell. No answer. I look around me for the first time in a long time, and see I'm in a big forest by a babbling brook. The sunlight penetrates the trees and the green grass is a nice change of pace. The trees stand tall and the brook talks endless nonsensical dribble. I over hear some laughing and look quickly to my left. Out of the trees shoot T.K. and Kari who jumps into my arms.  
"Nice to see you, Mya." Kari says.  
"Yeah, glad to see you up." I put her down and smile.  
"Where is everybody?" I ask casually.  
"Everybody's further down on the creek, to the left actually. Joe, Mimi, Tai, Sora, Izzy…"  
"And Matt." Kari adds. Smart girl, does she know something?  
"Come on, take me to them." The kids grab on of each of my hands and start to walk we to where they are. I look down at the brook. Its sparkling blue made me feel warm and cozy, almost like being at home.  
"There the are!" I look up and see Sora and Mimi dipping their feet in the water, Tai throwing rocks in the stream, Izzy and Joe conversing at Izzy's computer, and Matt playing his harmonica. The digimon all romp around chasing each other, playing tag no doubt. What a perfect scene. I inhale letting the brisk air fill my lungs and sigh feeling ever so content. I walk over to the brook and sit Indian style next to Sora. She looks up at me and smiles a nice huge smile.  
"Morning Mya." She says.  
"Good Morning Sora, Good Morning Mimi."  
"Hi Mya." Mimi says cheerfully. I yawn a big, satisfying yawn.  
"So what have you all been up to?" I ask.  
"Talking about things, you know guys and stuff." Sora says. Oh yeah! What's with her and Tai!?  
"So, Mya, What's with you and Matt?" Mimi asks before I can spit out my question.  
"Hey, I get to ask questions first, what up with you and Tai?" I ask Sora, "And you, Mimi, What's up with you and Joe?" Mimi opens her mouth, but Sora starts to talk.  
"Well, we've know each other for a while, and I think he's cute. He's nice to me and he's the leader, it's a win-win situation."  
"O.K." I say slowly and look toward Mimi.  
"Well, Joe and I both seem to be the odd peas in the pod." Ghezze analogy. " I'm the pampered princess and he's the one to take things bit by bit. Yet, I just think he's kinda cute, Tehe."   
"Now you Mya."  
"Yeah, What's up."  
"Well, Matt is…my friend. I met him a while ago in Tokyo. He seemed so alone so I made it a mission to crack him open. We kinda grew…close and I kinda solved my mission, a little more than I planed to. I mean, he grew on me and now, he's sort of a part of me. You saw how he acted while I was knocked out, I probably would have acted the same way if it was him. I would feel, incomplete. He's kind of like a…a…"  
"Hey girls! Come over here!" A male voice yells. We all turn our heads to see Tai beckoning us. Sora stands up first and Mimi next. I stand up last and follow the rest of the group to where Tai was standing.  
"What's going on?" Sora asks Tai.  
"Nothing. Just the Digimon want to play tag with us."  
"Yeah!" They yell.  
"Who's it?" I ask, jumping up and down. Who would be hyper after 3 days of sleep?  
"Tai!" Agumon yells and speeds of into the trees.  
"Yeah! Tai!" Gabumon yells and follows.  
What? Huh…Hey!" Tai says confused.   
"Don't run to far! Tai, go count to 20!" I yell and start to run. Oh, Matt. He's still playing the harmonica! I run over to the tree he's leaning on and grab his wrist. Dordimon is waddling behind me so I pick her up. I start to run and pull Matt along. He's sort of dragging, but that's OK. As soon as I get in to the forest, I'll stop. I stop slowly and let Matt regain his stature. He sticks his harmonica in his pocket and his eyes open wide looking at me for an explanation.  
"Oh, we're playing tag." I say, still hyper.  
"OK." He says eyes still wide and eyebrows raised.  
"Come on, get with it Matt!" I yell joyfully and punch him lightly in the arm.  
"Ow." He says sarcastically, lowers his eyebrows, and basically returns this face to normal.  
"Let's play!" I yell and run in a circle. He takes my shoulders and stops from running.  
"Are you OK?" He asks.  
"Just hyper, yep, hyper." I smile a huge smile and hug him.  
"You are a very strange girl, you know that?"  
"Yeah. Always have, always will be." I say and start to run, "Catch me if you can you slow poke!!" I dart away for him, Dordimon in arms and keep a steady pace. I hear his footsteps nearing behind me and I start to slow down a little.  
" I'm gonna catch you!" he yells.   
"No you're not!"  
"Yes I am cause' here I come!" I feel his hand bearing down on my shoulder and try to wriggle free. He gets a grip on my shoulder and pulls me back. I fall to the ground in front of some bushes and he starts to laugh. "Got you."  
"It's not that funny." I sit up and grin. The laugh starts to bubble and giggle a little, "OK, Matt, it wasn't that funny."  
"I'm not laughing." I look around and the giggle seems to be coming from ahead of us, behind the bushes.  
"Let's me nosy, shall we?" I say and peer slightly through the bushes. I see Sora and Tai sitting on a rock there and Sora's the one laughing.  
"That's funny Tai." She says.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, it was."  
"That's good, it was meant to be."  
"Of course it was, it was a joke." Sora takes Tai's hand, which is next to her. He smiles and she smiles.  
"Let's find the rest of the people."  
"This is our time to exit." I whisper to Matt as we slink of into the forest.  
***  
"What took you two so long didn't you hear us yell it's time to come out?" Tai yells at us. Hum, we must have taken the scenic route.   
"No." I say.  
"Well, come on, it's getting late." Sora says. I look at my digi-vice, it's only 7:00!! I feel, non-tired.  
"It's only 7:00." I exclaim in astonishment.   
"Well, it's not a bad time to head back to the camp." Tai and the others start to walk of leaving Dordimon and I behind. I sigh a long one and start to follow reluctantly. It's too early to head back to that stupid camp. I was having fun where I was. I look at the brook on more time and feel the same cozy feeling that I felt the first time that I saw it. Man, I wish I could go home. I've been here for a week and I get home sick. Ain't that a shame?   
The group trudges alone making only the sound of their shuffling feet. I get annoyed with hearing the sound of feet so I decide to brake it. I start to stomp walk to a pattern that I just made up. Badum bop bop, Badum bop bop bop, Bops are one step, badums are 2. Matt turns his head to look at me and laughs. I laugh, too and we draw the attention of all the other walkers.  
"Were almost there, can we keep walking." Tai commands. I suck my teeth and we start walking again. Man, I didn't know camp was so far away.  
"Tai's a little high strung." I whisper to Matt and he nods in confirmation. Just then we reach the camp and I flop on the floor. I look at my digi-vice again, and it reads 7:17. Mimi sits a little ways from me and where most the kids have plopped. I yawn uncontrollably and lie down looking toward the sky. The sun was beginning to set and night crept in like a giant mouse. It gets dark early here. I hear footsteps coming my way and look up to see Matt coming to sit by me.  
"What's everyone doin'?"  
"Resting really."  
"Oh, Tai's not complaining or ordering around anyone?" He laughs at the little joke.  
"I like it when you make fun of Tai, now I'm not the only one." I smile at what he said and return to lying face up to the sky. The darkness now consumed a large portion of the sky.  
"Does it always get dark like this?"  
"Sometimes…"  
"It seems so empty, except for the little stars in the sky. They seem to be the only things that light it up." Matt lies down to look up at the stars, also.  
"Yeah, but their unfamiliar stars, alien if you will."  
"They seem so lonely…" By this time the sky is dark and the others have made a small campfire.  
"I see."  
"They seem so alone, and kind of dim…"  
"Mya, ever since you got here, the stars seem to shine brighter." Huh, I wasn't expecting that! OK, now I have to say something non-mushy, I hate mushy.  
"And, Matt, you've made my life brighter." D'oh, why me. I said that, it came off my tongue? He wasn't expecting that. He looks over at me and I at him.  
"Matt! Mya! Get over here!" We hear Sora yell. I sit up and Matt rises to his feet. He extends a hand to me and I take it and I'm lifted to my feet. We walk over to them and sit in the circle.  
***  
I look at my digi-vice to check the time, 11:23. I'm so glad Izzy let me use his computer for my shift. Oh, you don't know what's going on. I have to watch over the group while they sleep and look for bad guys. I'm the lookout if you will. I figured I would get bored, so I asked Izzy if I could use his computer will he slept. He said 'Sure, just don't go online.' I said OK. I guess he has some special businesses on line.  
I open the computer and it boots up. I see the three pineapples and then the main screen. I could use word, play a digimon game, listen to mp3s…I'll use word. I see the fresh white screen, reminds me of my computer back at home. My head starts to play a song, like it usually does; I just don't talk about it. I start to type and here is what I type:   
  
Sisqo's So SexualÓÔ, my version, dedicate to…that person knows who.  
It gives me a chill every time I think; about the love we make, makes my heart sink. Deep into my soul, and everywhere I go, I'm always thinkin' of when we make love. Wanna go back to the day, when I touched you boy in every way. Gotta take the chance to hear you say I love you girl. Boy you rock my world. (cause I) I can't eat, can't sleep, you know that it's unnatural. Woah, woah. What you do to me, you know that it's so sexual, oh oh…  
What's come over me, I never knew that love could be so addictive. Feeling sex so bad it makes my body weak. I can taste you even when you're not with me. Look what you've done to me! Wanna go back to the day, (oh baby, yeah) when I touched you boy in every way. Gotta take the chance to hear you say (hear you say), I love you girl. Boy you rock my world. (Cause I) I can't eat, can't sleep, you know that it's unnatural. Woah, woah. What you do to me, you know that it's so sexual, oh oh…elongated OH's,  
Woo, baby. You are the only boy I wanna, share my world with, you are where I wanna be, everything I need!  
I can't eat, can't sleep, you know that it's unnatural. (Unnatural, for a playa like me) Woah, woah. What you do to me, you know that it's so sexual, oh oh…X4.  
"There," I start, "Now, I'm not that bored." I stretch my arms and yawn in tiredness. I check my digi-vice one more time, 11:25. I've got five more minutes before Matt takes over! I look at all the kids sleeping around a campfire, that I so nicely kept burning, quietly. The fire blazes and laps over the wood in an exotic dance that just captivates the eye. The tranquil hum of the computer hangs in the air as a brisk wind come and blows my shirt. My hair blows with the calm wind as I slump down, slightly pacified. Suddenly, I hear a crack in the forest and I swing my head out to that direction.  
"Chill, Mya. It's just me." A voice says out the forest. Matt step out into the clearing that we are sleeping in.  
"Oh, you scared me." I say.  
"It's OK, go to sleep." I nod and go to lie down next to Mimi and Joe, their digimon tucked neatly under their arms. I lie down and close my eyes.  
I start to drift off to sleep and my mind starts to wander. I'm so sleepy! YAWN. I'm so glad I'm going to sleep now. Oh shit! I forgot to turn off the computer…  
"Hey, what's this?"  
***  
I awaken the next morning wiping the sleep crud from my eyes. YAWN!! I've been yawning a lot more ever since I got here. I blink my eyes a couple of times before letting the sunlight in. My eyes adjust nicely as I sit up and let the muscles in my back relax. I place my hands on my head, yet again feeling no hat. I turn my head to the right and see Dordimon tucked so neatly under the bucket hat. My hair now feels matted and coarse. I turn my head to the left, no Mimi. Where'd she go? I stand up quietly not to wake up any unsuspecting sleepy heads. I creep away from the sleepers and in to the forest. I hear a light hum and turn my head to see who but Mimi sitting on a log brushing her hair.  
"Oh, Mimi, what are you doing up?"  
"I couldn't sleep, besides the ground was too hard."  
"Oh."  
"Come her, Mya." She instructs. I walk over to her and sit on the log next to her. She puts a hand to my head and shakes hers. "This will never do. How do you expect Matt to like you?" If I could blush I would, but my skins to dark to do that. She takes her brush and starts to brush my hair. She at first runs into a lot of naps, tangles, knots, beady bees, what ever you want to call them. It gets smoother after a few minutes. She takes her hand and runs it through. She catches some naps, not too many though. She does it again and catches almost none. Then, she stops and starts to dig through her bag. She pulls out a scrunchy and puts my hair in a high ponytail. Then she slimes a small smile. "There, much better." I smile also in return for the favor.  
"Thanks, Mimi."  
"Don't mention it." She hops of the log and returns to the campsite. I remain on the log and yawn loudly. There I go with the yawning. I hear yet another shuffle in the forest and hop of the log.  
"Who's there?" To my surprise it is my blond boo.  
"It's me again." I turn my head to the side and raise on eyebrow.  
"Why is it that whenever I'm alone or sitting somewhere, you pop out of the forest?" He shrugs his shoulders.  
"Good timing?" In his hands are bunches of fruit and some twigs for the fire. I return my butt to the log and my face back to normal.  
"Why are you out here, she asks as if she doesn't know."  
"Collecting fruits and twigs, you?"  
"Oh, um…I was getting my hair done, but now I'm resting." He sits next to me and puts the fruits down. He takes a good look at the back of my head then at my face.  
"I knew something was different! It doesn't look like a crow's nest."  
"Glad you noticed." I mumble.  
"So, what's with the song?"  
"Oh, that…It was…"  
"Funny, I liked it. I can't eat can't sleep…"  
"Ha, you've never even heard of Sisqo!"  
"Sure I have, you know, that thong, th thong, thong thong!"  
"Ha Ha! You are a nut case."  
"You hungry?" He offers me a fruit that looks like a cantaloupe.  
"Now that you mentioned it…" I grab the fruit from his hands and start to peel at the skin. It comes of slowly reviling the squishy, orange inside. I bite the inside and chew it.  
"Nummy." I manage to say. He laughs a little and bites into something that looks like a mixture of an apple and a pear. We eat for a little while and then he speaks.  
"Ya know, there's probably something out there worst than Piedmon."  
"I don't doubt it." I say.  
"I hope we're ready for it."  
"I bet you we're more than ready." Oh, sounds like we're talking about something else.  
"We almost got beat last bad guy."  
"I'm not doing anything stupid like that again."  
"I don't know…that was kinda heroic." Uh oh…he's stroking my vanity…(gheeze, more analogy.) What to do…ah, act dumbfounded…  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I know neither Sora nor Mimi would do a thing like that."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. Sora would be too busy being around Tai somewhere and Mimi would think it was really stupid."  
"Really?" This is starting to get repetitive.  
"Yeah…are you OK?"  
"Oh, yep, I'm fine…" Now I must say something smart, non-repetitive and to get me out of this situation…Then I do another stupid, outrageous, thing. "Thanks Matt." I say and kiss him, sweetly, on the cheek. Now he looks dumbfounded. He smiles as small smile and says  
"I'm glad Sora's not here." I smile, too and start to get up. Before I can, though, I see Tai and Joe come in from the right.  
"What's going on out here?" Tai asks. OK, now we are going to be inconspicuous…No one said anything. D'oh! "Somebody say something."  
"We we're saying how there must be something worse then Piedmon out there."  
"That's not for us to worry about now." Joe says.  
"Come on let's go back to camp." Tai suggests. Matt picks up the fruit as Tai, Joe and I start back to camp. I turn my head back to him really quickly and watch him for one second. I never noticed this until now, he has a really cute ass.  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Episode 5: The Darkness Untold

The human spirit is stronger than anything that happens to it.-C.C.Scott  
Episode 5: The darkness untold  
Mya  
"My feet hurt, can we stop walking?"  
"Mimi, we can't stop. If we do we won't start up again."  
"Sora…please?" We trudge along in the blazing sun and the choking humidity. We seem to have wondered into a deep, thick jungle. It looks like something out of the Jungle Book, just a lot worse. My feet and legs ache with the pain of 20 men and some women, too.  
"Sora…" I begin but she tells me one second. She must be to busy talking to Tai! I roll my eyes as she begins to chat it up with the 'leader' as we sweat like pigs. I turn my head to the left and see Daggdramon and some other poor digimon panting and sweating. Then I turn my head to the right and see Matt holding a sleeping T.K. I smile a little smile and return my concentration to getting Sora's attention.  
"Sora," I persist.  
"Yes?"  
"Can we please rest?"  
"I can't say…"  
"WHY?!"  
"Because it's…"  
"I know, yeah, yeah, Tai right?" I'm getting sick of that name. I pick up a little speed and walk over to Tai. "Tai, can we stop walking?" He looks at me.  
"We've got to keep walking or we'll never get anywhere."  
"And just where are we going?" He stops walking and looks around. Everyone else stops walking and is sitting on the ground. He seems to be thinking. "Well?"  
"Uh, we're going…going…"  
"You don't know, do you?"  
"No, not really."  
"Well then why can't we rest?"  
"Well I…"  
"Most of us are resting already."  
"Umm."  
"Sit down, Tai." He sits down, kind of dumb struck, but still sitting. I walk over to Matt who is sitting on the ground, still holding a sleeping T.K. I sit down next to him.  
"Hey." He says.  
"Doesn't he make you hot?"  
"He doesn't make me any cooler."  
"Why don't you lie him down on the ground?"  
"Cause' I can't find a good spot."  
"That one next to you looks good to me." He looks at me then at the spot next to him. He rolls T.K. on the ground.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it."   
"So what were you and Tai talking about?"  
"Don't ask, it's too hot." I hear Joe talking to Mimi.  
"Hey, Mimi, is it hot out here or is it just you?"  
"What was that Joe?" Mimi asks with a clueless look on her face. Matt and I laugh and return to talking.  
"I wonder what the next bad guy is going to look like." I say.  
"I bet ya no better than the last one." Matt replies.  
"Yeah." I look over again at Daggdramon and the sweat that was running down her furry head.  
"Bet ya not too frightening at first, but then almost kills us."  
"That would suck."  
"Really would."  
"Yeah, well, now that I'm here, we'll probably kick his ass."  
"That reminds me, how did you become a Digi-destine?"  
"Oh, well…"  
"You never lived in Highten View Terrace."  
"I know that."  
"Well."  
"My uncle used to live there, and I visited him there too."  
"Really."  
"Yeah, on the night of the attack, I just happened to be there. I saw Greymon and Parrotmon fight and well, the rest, as they say, is history."   
"Makes sense."  
"Come on! We're moving!" Tai's voice yells and breaches our quiet atmosphere. I stand up slowly as Matt picks T.K. back up. I hear a stifled moan and the low growl of many tired Digimon. Tai waves us forth as he runs off ahead.  
"Is there no end?" Daggdramon mumbles forcefully baring her teeth in Tai's direction. We walk slowly because most of us are tired. Patamon lands on T.K.'s head, curls up, and goes to sleep.  
"My feet hurt." Palmon moans.  
"Come on, we have to keep moving!" Tai yells as we fall behind, "We're almost out of here!"  
"Herumph." Daggdramon says and bows her head, while spitting on the floor.  
***  
Many hours have passed and we are now in the desert, things just keep getting better and better…  
The sun beats murderously down on our backs as Tai shouts commands left and right.  
"Keep moving! We can't rest! This is no time to lie down…"  
"Sora," I whisper in a low, tiny voice.  
"Yes?"  
"Time please…"  
"6:30."  
"Sun will be going down soon." I say and look up to the sky. The evil, bright orange of the warped, beginning to set sun casts a vice orange shadow on the entire desert. "Is there something wrong with Tai?"  
"I don't know, but if we keep on like this some is bound to…Mya, what in the world are you doing?" I have kneeled down in the sand and I'm digging my hands in the sand. I sit there looking at all the group, and then I feel an uncontrollable burst of voice shoot out of my mouth.  
"I can't walk anymore!" I yell. They all turn and look at me.  
"We have to keep walking!" Tai yells.  
"Look at you! We're all here dyeing from dehydration and all you can think about is walking!"  
"If we don't walk, we'll never leave the desert!"  
"We've been walking for hours on end and we've still haven't left the damn desert!"  
"A good reason to keep walking!"  
"I think being the 'leader' has gone to that head of yours, as if it ain't big enough already."  
"I'm doing what's best for the group!"  
"Look at T.K. and Kari, there baking. Are you really doing what's best for the group? Or are you doing what is best for you?" A hushed gasp runs through the group, as the other kids look on frightened, yet interested. I hear some mumbling in the crowd.  
"This is so weird…"  
"I think the heat got to both of them…"  
"I haven't seen anything like this since Matt and Tai fought…" Tai looks around, a startled look on his sweating face.  
"You don't know what your talking about!" He manages to spit out.  
"Leave him alone, he's trying to get us out of here." Agumon says to me. A little startled to hear him say something, I'm taken back. I don't say anything, but I hear another voice.  
"And she's trying to do what's best for the group." I turn my head to the left and see Daggdramon standing next to me.  
"And what's best for the group is to get out of here."  
"Not really." Daggdramon says and crosses her arms. She looks of to the floor and snorts.  
"So what is?" Agumon snorts. Daggdramon looks up and sniggers.  
"What do you think? We're all tired, we need to stop, put one and one together…"  
"Are you saying I'm stupid?" O.K., this is going too far.  
"Well, not to put it bluntly…"  
"O.K. you 2, Tai and I can solve our own problems…"  
"Grrrrrrrrrr…" Daggdramon lets out a low, menacing growl that seems to bother Agumon. He snarls, and follows after Tai who had started walking again. Tai turns his head back to all of us and scowls,  
"You can stay if you want…but don't count on surviving." He turns and walks off at a fast pace.   
"Is that a threat!?" Daggdramon growls baring her teeth. I cover her mouth and rise to my feet.   
"Tai wait!" Sora yells and starts to chase after him. I stop her briefly just to whisper…  
"Bring him back…" Then she darts off following him.  
"Now, was all that really necessary?" Joe asks me politely. I walk of to sit of somewhere in the sand.  
"He deserved what he got." A voice pops up from behind my head. I turn it and see Daggdramon standing there with her hands on her hips. "He was acting like a jerk."  
"He was acting kind of weird…more than usual…" Geeze, I'm going soft.   
"Don't go soft on me." She says and walks away to talk to Gabumon. I sigh a large sigh and shake my head. She said just what I was thinking…  
"Interesting fight." Matt has come and sat next to me without me knowing. I guess I was too deep in thought.  
"I don't think so."  
"I thought you liked ticking Tai off."  
"I do, but that's beside the point. Wasn't he acting a little strange to you?"  
"Not really, just the same bossy Tai we all know and hate…well maybe not Sora, but still."  
"…I don't know…what about Agumon?"  
"That was a little strange…"  
"I thought that was a little strange."  
"Well their gone, and Sora's going to bring them back."  
"I guess…"  
"Look on the bright side, you showed him a thing or two." With that he get up and walks away leaving me alone to my thoughts. Though…they're quite empty…  
***  
It's late now, and most of us are asleep in the desert. That's right, we haven't made any progress in the last few hours of the day. Most of us fell asleep after the ordeal, well, not T.K. he's been asleep the whole time. I sit awake, alone in the darkness, with only Izzy's computer and the fire for company. Since I'm up, I'll use the computer. I open the yellow lab top and see the three booting up pineapples and the main screen. I see the same options I did the last time: Mp3s, Web, Word, Play a digimon game, and a new button, call Gennai. Tonight, I'll listen to some nice, quiet Mp3s. I use his little mouse ball to click on Mp3s and see a list of songs. I scroll down the list to find a title I'm familiar with. To my surprise, I find a song called Love me and I click on it. The music comes on quietly and fills in the quietness. I lean back a little on a rock that was conveniently placed behind me. I sigh and close my eyes. I start to fall asleep, but I remember I'm up to wait for Sora. She hasn't come back yet, and I'm kind of worried. These kids grow on ya. To keep awake, I'll talk to Gennai. I click on the Talk To Gennai option and a colorful beam shoots out of the computer and the short, bearded man appears wearing a nightgown.  
"What, who, oh you. Who are you?"  
"I'm Mya, The ninth Digi-destine."  
"Oh, you're the girl. Sorry, they don't talk to me much. What's up?"  
"Ummm…"  
"Nothing, just bored?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's O.K. Hey, want to chat about the digimon?"  
"OK. Oh, that reminds me. Today, my digimon…"  
"Daggdramon."  
"Yes, she said exactly what was on my mind. She also hangs out with Gabumon a lot, kind of like…oh never mind."  
"I was waiting to tell someone this…I really thought it would be Izzy, but you will do." I frown an small one but continue to listen, "A while ago, the digimon were programmed to fit the digi-destine they we're assigned to. Now, they started of as individuals, and will always be, but after being with the digi-destine for a while, they have adapted many traits and habits of the children…"  
"But Daggdramon's only been around me for a little while…"  
"Yes, child, but let me finish. Yet, the digimon seem to have melded with you children. You kids are definitely more special then most of us believed." Us? "The digimon unconsciously can slip in and out of your mind and think what you think. They sometimes will feel some of your emotions, not all, but some. They tend to show them in different ways then you humans portray them." You humans? "Hence Daggdramon and you. You show your emotions toward Matt and she shows them to his digimon, Gabumon."  
"How did you…"  
"I know more than you think, and I know you think a lot." OK, this is starting to get weird, is he peeping into my mind? "Don't worry, I can't read minds," Shiver "but you can learn a lot from a digi-destine by taking a good look. I also can see you're tired, so let me leave you so you can get some sleep. Good bye now." With that, the beam disappeared and left the faint sound of the song playing. I lean up against the rock and look up to the desolate desert sky. No trees are around to protect the stars from my gaze. Hum, this song is longer than I though. At least I know now. Knowing, it seems knowing some things got me more questions then I came with. Who's us? You humans, what's that supposed to mean? Is he not a human himself? How can you know stuff about me, all of us, by just looking? I'm mind melding with Daggdramon? Daggdramon likes Gabumon? What would the children look like? That's odd…My thought process is interrupted with a long, to the point scream and Sora running at me. She is holding her left arm and her mouth is open in a silent scream. I stand up as she darts over to me. She's sweating and significantly startled.  
"Sora? What's wrong?"  
"Tai…" She puffs.  
"What about Tai?"  
"Wrong…something terribly wrong…"  
"I knew it! He was just acting too bossy and not as stupid…"  
"NO! That's…not…it…" She shows me her arm. I see a huge bite mark and blood running down the side. I look at her face in stunned horror; she looks as if she's seen a ghost.  
"He…he did this…?"  
"NO! It…it wasn't him…"  
"Who, or what…"  
"A horrible monster…big shadow like thing, hovering over him…large slits for eyes…a long, tortuous mouth with rows and rows of teeth…"  
"Oh dear…"  
"It…I…he was hanging lifeless in the shadow…pale skin…closed eyes…blue electric lines flowing from Tai to the thing…it was horrible." She starts to cry and hugs me. "It saw me…I ran, and it caught me. It tried to eat me but only managed to bite my arm…" The blood trickles down my back as her arm presses into my overalls.  
"What about Agum…"I stop short. I remember what Gennai said about sharing feelings…  
"Agumon was a heap on the floor. He was knocked out…"  
"We should wake everyone and get them out of here…"  
"Yes, good idea." I run over to the group and start shaking the people. Eyes open to the darkness and complaints arouse.  
"What the hell, I was having a good dream…"  
"What about?" I ask.  
"Uh um, Why did you wake us up? Hehehehehe."  
"Shut up Matt! We've got to get out of here." Sora snaps at him.  
"5 more minutes mommy…"  
"Sorry Joe, I'm not your mommy, and we've got to leave."  
"Good morning Mya!"  
"Not now T.K., get Patamon and get up." Finally, we're all standing with our Digimon in arms.  
"All right, we've got to get out of here..." I start.  
"Why?"  
"Why now?"  
"I have to pee."  
"Let me finish…Sora had a run in with some kind of terrible monster…" I look in Sora's direction for support. She is now shaking more than ever. "Sora," I whisper to her, "What's wrong?" She points of in the distance ahead of us. I turn my head and see Tai standing there, but something's wrong with him. A dark, shadowy haze looms around his body. His eyes are reddish-brown and his goggles and shirt are red. His hair is the same brown it always was, but it slightly redder.  
"You don't look glad to see me." He says shooting a glare in Sora's direction. She's still trembling but she smiles a small smile. " And you," He shoots me a look of pure hatred, "Think your so great, eh. Now that Mya's here, we're all gonna' be saved! Let me tell you something, girly, I rule this pack and there ain't nothing you can do."  
"Tai, your whacked," I say.  
"No, I'm perfectly fine, it's you who is really whacked!"  
"What are you…"  
"Enough talk, I came he to solve some unfinished business." He hasn't taken his eyes of me, "I've come with a friend…Wargreymon, show your self!" From out in the distance, Wargreymon came darting forward stopping right behind Tai. He growls baring his teeth. He had the same black shadow and the dark wings of an evil angel. They flap vigorously blowing sand at all of us. He has blue scaly skin and deep red eyes.  
"Tai…are you OK?" I ask.  
"Never been better, now that your gonna leave." I start to walk toward him, but Wargreymon shoots a fire blast between him and I. I jump back and fall to the ground. He steps through the fire as Daggdramon digi-volves and I rise to my feet. Sworddramon steps behind me. I turn my head just in time to see Wargreymon pounce on her and knock her to the ground. I turn my attention back to Tai who's laughing. He looks toward me, as a rich person would do to a hobo, still laughing. Eyes full of pity like for one who was going to die. Behind me I hear strangled roars and slashing claws. Then I hear yet another digimon digi-volveing.  
"Gabumon warp digi-volve to…Metalgarurumon."  
"Hey, I didn't tell you to…"  
"I don't have to do everything with you command, Matt." With that I spin my head around only to se Metalgarurumon leap into battle and a bone crunching sweep lift me into the air.  
"Forgot to tell you…" Tai starts to say, "I have telepathic powers." He laughs again, and then drops me to the floor. I flop to the ground as Sora and the rest rush over to me. Just like that, we all swept up into the air with one flick of Tai's wrist. To my right, Sora is flailing about, hands clamped together in front of her. Matt, to my right, has his hands at his neck pulling at some invisible force strangling him. I, on the other hand, am unfortunately bound upside-down, the force losing strength around the bindings of my ankles.  
"Tai, come on! You don't want to hurt us!!" Sora yells, blood still dripping down her arm. Tai looked at her, anger still imbedded in his eyes.  
"Sora…" He says very slowly with a quiver in his voice. He throws his head to one side, turning his gaze to behind him.  
"Come on Tai! Get a grip!" Joe yells somewhere suspended in the distance. Tai turns his face back to us with a scowl imprinted on his face. Then I hear a low, deep, menacing, evil, spiteful, flat out mean voice growl from inside Tai.  
"Yes, wretched human, feed of your anger! Don't listen to that girl." All of a sudden. Tai wrenches back, hands clasped on his head as he drops all of us to the floor. Due to the wind or some wonderful fact of wonderfulness, I land conveniently on Sora and Matt.  
"Ugh…"  
"Umph…Get of, your heavy!" I climb off of them and weakly rise to my feet. As if on cue, Wargreymon and Sworddramon roll by with Metalgarurumon pouncing at them and shooting beams. Lillymon and Megakabuterimon dash after shooting beams and fire. Then, they come back, Zudomon smashing after them with his hammer and Garudamon shooting beams at them. Humm…that is very odd. Then I turn my attention back to Tai. He seems better now, hands at his side, eyes closed. Sora and Matt rise to their feet and also seem a bit weak.  
"Hey…" I whisper to Sora and Matt. They walk over to where I'm standing. "Listen, since Tai is of guard, we should get him now."  
"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sora asks.  
"Simple we…we…"  
"We tackle him! He only got two hands, so one of us is sure to hit him." Matt interjects. He seems very proud of himself. This place keeps getting weirder and weirder…  
"Good idea." I say. He chuckles and smiles, "Amazing I didn't think of it." He seems even more proud, if that is even possible.  
"Can you stop talking and put that plan into action!" Sworddramon yells, obviously still scraping with Wargraymon. I turn my head to see her, but she looks different. She grew about a foot, and is wearing different clothes. She is wearing a pair of big gray pants and a white, small kamono with a blue belt. She also had a blue thing on her head that flap in some light wind. She had no more hair and her teeth are very menacing. She had two huge, curved swords. She no longer looks friendly, but is scowling. Humm…that must be Samuraimon. Just then, Wargraymon tackled her. Sora slaps my shoulder and I turn back.  
"OK, on 3!" She says, "1…"  
"3!!!!" We all dash toward him. As if he sensed us, his eyes open and he thrusts his hands outward. Matt and I are tossed into the air, as Sora lands a clear hit. They get thrown back, as I fall to the floor…again. When they land, Sora takes a good clear shot and his face and makes contact. His head is thrown to the side and she hits him again. Wow, that must hurt. Again, two digimon roll by, with the rest chasing them. This time, Garudamon and Wargraymon duke it out and Samuraimon rides on Metalgarurumon slicing and shooting. Sora lands one more hit and then everything goes quiet. A brisk breeze picks up and a low, deep sucking sound comes from Sora's direction. This time, I'll chose to stay on the floor, till I'm picked up or rudely tossed in to the air again. Besides, my legs feel like two pieces of spaghetti. Instead, I'll turn my head in their direction. Yet, much to my dismay, instead of seeing some sort of good sign, I see Sora and Tai flung next to me by some big, shadowy, black thingy…On a lighter note, Tai's back to…well, just this once I'll use the word…normal.  
"GRRRROWWWWWLLLLL!!!" The thing growls at all of us. I say all of us, because if the rest weren't dropped on me, they're scattered somewhere near by…I hope, "Arg, useless human…I should have know you'd be too weak!" He looks at Tai, who is being cradled by Sora…go figure. It 'looks' at the rest of us. I hastily close my eyes and put my head down in hope that he'd think I was dead, hope it works. I hope a lot.  
"Oh please, please save us…" I whimper to my self. Suddenly, something hits me in the side of the head…it's small, furry and…oh no…round.  
"Sorry, Mya…he's too strong…" it whispers in my ear.  
"It's OK, it's OK…" I mumble.  
"Ah, you look strong, you could kill them…" It says and flies of somewhere.   
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Hand of Fate!"  
"Flower Cannon!" I feel something slimy climb in my ear and lie on my brain. I rise to my feet, though I still feel like a wet noodle. Next thing I know…I can't see a thing but darkness and myself, I can't feel anything either…odd isn't it. I hear a voice in my head.  
"Hum, yes…strong indeed…" The me in my head looks around furiously and yells in some incomprehensible language. Sounds like…oh forget it, I don't know, "Maybe too strong…" The me yells again, but know I can kinda hear what it's yelling…  
"I want to go home! Go away! Mama! Dada! This is so weird! Big Pimpin, spending cheese…" On and on and on with more complaints, things I would say when I was little and things I would say now.  
"Ahhh…much more power than expected…"  
"What do you like? A whole lot of foreplay…I'm Slim Shady…"  
"This could be great…"  
"If at first you don't succeed! Dust yourself of and try again…Let me see that thong…"  
"But, not much sense…" Hey, what's that supposed to mean?  
"It's so hard! Wanna be like pun! Maria, Maria, she fell in love in the digi world…" Ahhhh…my head hurts…Leave me alone, go away…this is my brain…  
"Ah, resistance is worthless…" Please…leave…(no diggity, no doubt…)  
"Go away!" I yell…some how…I snap back to reality and fall to the floor, the shock of the encounter still fresh in my brain. I feel as if I had been drowned and some how, now, just took a breath.  
"I need a body…" It yells. I open my eyes to the shocking site of the big, black thing standing in front of me and the rest of the digi-destine around me, well not   
Tai, he's lying somewhere near by.  
"You think…" Sora stutters.  
"Yeah probably…" Matt replies. They obviously understand something that I don't, and I don't like being left out.  
"What the, what are you talking about…" I squeak.  
"That thing came after Sora and I a while ago…we have to think good thoughts to get rid of it."  
"But some how, it's changed…"  
"I bet you Matt can think of some good thoughts…" I whisper under my breath so only Sora can hear me.  
"This is no time for jokes!" She snaps though I see she fighting back a very deserved laugh.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I need to REGENERATE!" It yells and disappears in to a puff of smoke. Now that he's gone, Sora will run over to Tai and make sure, he's OK. Sora runs over to Tai and cradles his head. How typical…  
"How typical." Dordimon says. She must have got up.  
"You can say that again, Dordimon, but don't, OK?" I pick my head up on to my hands and stretch out my legs.  
"OK."  
"I think I should see if he's all right. It only seems fare since his 'girlfriend' nearly pounded him into the ground."  
"Do what ya want, but I still think that…"   
"He's a jerk?"  
"No, that she drools over him too much."  
"You can't talk, Dordimon."  
"Well, neither can you."  
"I wasn't planing to."  
"Yes you were."  
"No."  
"Yes, you were about to say something."  
"You just aren't going to let me have last word, are you?"  
"Nope." With that, she waddles of somewhere, probably to thank Gabumon, or whatever he is, for saving her furry, little butt. I rise to me feet and start my long, five-foot journey to go see Tai. As I approach, Sora drops his head and gives me an unexpected smile.   
"I came to see if Tai was OK. After that drop…I wouldn't be so sure." Acting as if she didn't know she dropped he, she pushes him into a sitting position and smiles again.   
"I'm fine, thanks for asking. OW, that hurts!" He says rubbing the back of his head. He turns to see me and seems fairly shocked.  
"Oh, that's good to hear…"  
"Yeah…" There is a long silence, a long, uneasy silence, like we both have something to…to say. Well…OK, I might have a little more to say then he does…but still…  
"Look…did you really, I mean really mean what you said about me?"  
"Well, no…as much as you thought I did, but damn, you do get annoying sometimes. Just, you came here and like clear out of the blue, everyone had respect for ya, respect I had to work for…so it's a bit frustrating."  
"Understandable…I think. It's just probably because you all were used to this place when I came along, unlike when you came here of course."  
"Most likely…"  
"Yeah." More silence… "Look, I'll try to act a little more…"  
"Respectable to you leader?" He says raising an eyebrow as if he was hoping I would something like that.  
"Let's not push it, Tai. Just know, if you act out of line, I will tell you." I pat him on his head and start to walk away. I hear footsteps and turn my head to see Sora standing behind me.  
"Nice of you to talk to him…and not try to umm…just that was nice of ya."  
"OK Sora. Go back and tend to your punching bag."  
"Ha Ha." She says and returns to Tai.   
"OW! DAMN SORA!" A loud yell.   
"Sorry…" As I walk, Joe and Mimi chat it up about some sort of Chicken or something, Izzy is using his little computer and typing, T.K. and Kari went back to sleep and the digimon have gone to sleep also. I sit in the desert sand and yawn. Matt walks over to me, followed by Sora. Oh, she left her snukums.  
"Mya…I have a question." Matt says.  
"What is it?"  
"Well, while you were 'possessed', you started sing parts of songs…"  
"Why were you singing 'What Chu Like'?" Sora yells.  
"Sora, what do you know about Da Brat?"  
"More than you think! Why were you singing it!?"  
"Well, umm…No…"  
"Why were you singing the 'Thong Song' also?! Oh, wait…I get it now…" She looks at me in the eyes, "Whatever goes through that head of yours?"  
"What? I don't get it. I like those songs." Matt interjects  
"Never mind, Matt."  
"Never mind what?"  
"Forget about it." I say.  
"Forget about What?!" He ask, very, very lost…how unfortunate.  
"Go talk to Tai, Matt."  
"Why?"  
"Come on Matt…" Sora grabs his shoulder and starts to take him to where Tai is sitting.  
"He's more like his brother than I thought.*" I yell to Sora as she starts laughing.  
  
*If you don't get that joke, refer to ch. 1, enter the 9th digi-destine. 


	6. Episode 6: Leveling UP!

Writer's Note: The Brakets, [], mean that Daggdramon is narrating instead of mya. Ok! Bye bye now.  
  
Trust yourself, you know more than you think you do- Benjamin Spock, MD.  
Episode 6: Leveling UP!  
Mya (With a few helpful hits from her mind mate, Daggdramon/Dordimon ect, ect, ect…)  
The desert's now a whims worry in our trek to nowhere… [We're going somewhere Mya!] Sorry, our trek to nowhere in particular. [Thank You]. We are back in the forest, or at least a foresty type thingy. Some forest, a nice one, you know, nice temperature and all. It really is a nice forest…[Who cares?] Shut up, I'm telling the story, OK? [OK]…Anyway, we are resting you know, nice rest…[Uh…Mya]…OK, OK, I'll stop going on tangents. Anywho, I'm bored…Tai's arguing with Matt over some nonsense, Sora's telling the kids a story…Mimi's talking to Joe, go figure…and my furry comrade is…well you tell them…[chatting it up with the rest of the Digimon], Gabumon in particular. [So?] Nothing. As you can see, I have nothing to do. [Eavesdrop on Tai and Matt…they could be talking about who is cuter, you or Sora.] Shut up you…though…that is a good idea…oh OK. I crawl secretly over to Tai and Matt who don't notice me at all.  
"We'll be killed!" Matt yells.  
"But we've got to kill it!"  
"We can't die in the process."  
"Sacrifices have to be made." [Are you that somebody, tell me your that somebody]…Shut up!  
"Oh yeah, who are we gonna sacrifice? Kari? T.K.?" [And we won't stop, we always knew we'd make it, even though your playa haten, we still made it to the top!] Shut UP!  
"Well what do you say we do!?" [You need to give it up, had about enough, it's not hard to see]…grrrrrr…[the boy is]…Don't…[MINE!] GRRRRRRRR!  
"SHUT UP!" I yell, you can see at what. I swear I can hear the sound effect for a slipped record.  
"What?" Tai and Matt ask in unison, startled at my remark.  
"Uh, um, I said, up…up…Level up! Yeah, LEVEL UP! I couldn't help myself. Hehehehe." [Oooooo, good one.] Don't you know what shut up means?  
"Uh…yeah…and just what do you mean by that?" Tai asks dumbfounded. [Busted…HAHA!]  
"Uh, well…"  
"She means fight other enemies in order to raise the levels of our monsters." I turn my head to see no other than [IZZY!] I said shut up, damn.  
"Yeah, exactly!" I say. Tai looks even more puzzled then before.  
"She dropping video game science on ya, buddy."  
"Yep!"  
"Don't you play video games?"  
"Oh, that's a stupid question to ask him." Matt mumbles under his breath.  
"Yeah, do you?" [Mya, shut up.] Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?  
"Well, yeah…but."  
"OK, let me put it blankly for you. Our monsters are weaker than the other monster even when digi-volved because of one reason or another. If we fought other weaker enemies then the one we're gonna fight eventually, our monsters will get stronger and not waste as much energy on digi-volving."  
"Oh, I get it now." Took long enough. [Amen to that]. Oh yeah.  
"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Sora yells somewhere off in the distance.  
"I agree!" Mimi yells.  
"I Disagree to agree to disagreeing!" [I yell, rather intelligently]. For a wet sponge. [Spongebob Squarepants is a wet sponge]…Exactly. You know, I think TV corrupted you.  
"What are you talking about Dordimon?" Gabumon asks.  
"Uh, well…you know…" Smooth, really smooth…[Shut up.]  
"She says she agrees." I tell the little wolf digimon.  
"Oh…OK…then I guess I agree too." Mya 1 Dordimon 0…hee hee hee. [Must you think?] I'll ignore that. If you haven't noticed, Dordimon, or what ever she is at the time, has a huge, enormous, gargantuan crush on her fellow digimon, Gabumon, or whatever he is at the time. [Hey! You can't go blabbing my personal information!] Sure I can, I'm telling the story. [Oh yeah, well Mya's no better, don't let me not get started on Matt and what happened while the group was away.] (Mya! Some one yells.) [Let me tell you!] You were awake? [Well now the secret's out! So there they were…]Uh, Dordimon…[Hush…they were both on edge]…Dordimon…[they had the urge]…DORDIMON! [WHAT!] They know already. [Oh…well then]…and besides I was not kissing him, I was whispering in his mouth. [Oye]. Let me continue with the present now. [OK.]  
"Mya!" Matt yells at me.  
"Huh, what you say?"  
"I said, come on, Let's put that plan of yours into action."  
"Oh so soon? I was enjoying talking, I mean not walking."  
"I'll see if we can rest a little more."  
"Thanks!" With that he walks away and leaves me alone. [Us]. Me, you're not standing next to me. [Look down]. I look down at my feet and see a little blue ball smiling at me, as bright as can be. [Awwwe].  
"Told ya." She says and [Walks away proud to prove a point. Ha, Dordimon 1, Mya 0]. Must you think?  
***  
Here we are, walking again…well, most of us, ain't that right Dordimon? [You are absolutely correct Mya! I'm hitching a ride on your shoulder, ain't life grand?] If you're a bus. We've been walking and walking and walking…[so what else in new?]   
My plan hasn't been put into action yet on the count of there are no bad guys to fight! [Frustrating, isn't it?] Yes, very. If only someone had the guts to challenge our band of noble fighters! Damn, we weren't attacked. [What are you trying to do, summon a horde of barbarians?! Damn, it didn't work.] Accidentally, I run into Izzy, whose nose is yet again buried in his laptop.  
"Oh, sorry Izzy."  
"It's OK…" He lifts his nose out of the laptop and looks at my face, "Mya."  
"So, what cha' doing?"  
"Looking at that new monster we saw last night."  
"Ah."  
"It turns out, it wasn't a digimon, but some other worldly thing."  
"Oooo."  
"Yes, it had been see before. It is called Dundragoon. It has no actual body and must body hop to survive. If it were a digimon though, it would be characterized as a Super-ultra-mega digimon."  
"And definitely not friendly."  
"Exactly. And the only way to defeat it is to…well, I really don't know yet."  
"That's OK."  
"Well, that's exactly why I'm working."  
"Hey Mya…" [I whisper in her ear.]  
"What?" I whisper back. Izzy's gone back to typing.  
"Matt and Gabumon at 3:00!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"They're to your right."  
"Hi Mya." Matt says cheerfully to me.  
"AHH! Oh, you scared me." [Smart…really smart…]   
"Nice day, isn't it?"  
"What do you want, I don't have any money."  
"Nothing, I don't want anything, my little friend here does."  
"What do you want, Gabumon?"  
"Well, I wanted to know if you has any food to eat." [Discouraged to hear this particular statement, I answer blandly and flatly,]  
"No, we don't have any…"  
"Yes we do, here." I say as I hand him a small fruit I happen to have found in my pocket.  
"Thanks." He says and walks of ahead of us.  
"That was nice of you." Matt says  
"It was, wasn't it."  
"Thinking you could have eaten it your self or given it to Dordimon, or maybe me…"  
"He looked so hungry, it's the least I could do…"  
"You could have given it to me…"  
"He asked for it and looked sooo hungry…"  
"I look really hungry…"  
"Yeah, but your not as hungry…"  
"I have a bigger stomach…"  
"But you don't need it to fight…"  
"Umm…huh…"  
"Hey, guys…we got a problem…" A voice says of ahead of us. What is it now? Turn my head to see Joe talking to us arms flailing and a scared look on his face.  
"What is it?"  
"There's a monster…a really big one in fact heading this way! And he's charging at ramming speed!" With that I snap back into reality and start to give out orders.  
"All right everyone! Hide! We'll make this an ambush attack!"  
"Right!" Many of them yell. We scatter off into the trees and hide. [Hey…hey hey Mya…you really think he's an enemy?] Don't know…  
"RAGH…rotten digi-destine! Where'd ya go!"   
"Hey…that's a Monocromon…they really don't talk…" [I say slightly alarmed.] A Monocromon ehh?  
"Who's this next to me?"  
"Izzy."  
"OK, Izzy I think we should digi-volve and lead the attack." Unfortunately…Tai's got other plans.  
"Hey, Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Wargreymon steps out of the trees and fires a terraforce.  
"NO! NO TAI! NOT NOW!" I yell, "Dordimon! Digi-volve a bit!"  
"Right!" She runs out into the clearing.  
"Dordimon digi-volve to…Daggdramon, and then…Daggdramon digi-volve to Sworddramon!"  
"Let's do this!"  
"Ah…Rotten digi-destine! Time to die!!!"   
"SWORD TORNADO!" The Monocromon easily evades the attack. [No way! He…he's too big to avoid an attack like that!] At that all the other digimon, well the champion forms of them and Weregarurumon anyway, step out of the trees to help the battle.  
"Electro SHOCKER!"  
"HAND of FATE!"  
"METEOR WING!"  
"METAL WOLF SNOUT!"  
"LIGHTING CLAW!"  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!"  
"HORN TOPEDO" The Monocromon avoids all the attacks and jumps high into the air to avoid the needle spray.  
"No way!" I yell.  
"Monocromon are nowhere near that agile!" Izzy states in shock.  
"Awe…you don't give me enough credit digi-destine!" That voice…so familiar…Hum…[Oh no, here comes a flash back while we're in the heat of battle.] OH Shut up, get back to fighting! As I was saying, Hummmmmm…(By the way, I'm about to flash back so anything after this parenthesis is in my brain, until further notified of course. [Oh HURRY UP!] OK, sheese.) "Ahhh…much more power than expected…"…"Maybe too strong…"…"But, not much sense…"…I'm getting something…"Resistance is worthless…" That's IT! (The flash back is now over thank you and have a nice day.)  
"I…it's possessed by DUNDRAGOON!"  
"Ding ding ding! Johnny show her what she's won!" The Monocromon looks me in the eyes and smiles, "Well, Jack, she's won a one way ticket to destruction!" The Monocromon roars and charges up for its attack.  
"SWORD TORNADO!" Sworddramon launches the attack and hits it on the side of its face.  
"RAGH!!!" It bends down on its front left knee.  
"Now guys attack!"   
"HORN TOPEDO"  
"METAL WOLF SNOUT!"   
"NEEDLE SPRAY!"  
"ARGH!!!! Rotten digi-destine." With that something flew out of the Monocromon and disappeared into the forest.  
"Finish it off Wargreymon!" Wargreymon prepared to attack.  
"NO Tai! It's not our enemy anymore!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Dundragoon left it!"  
"Hurry, run Monocromon…" Mimi whispers edging the digimon to get up. The Monocromon rises to its feet and limps hastily away.  
"It's getting away!"  
"Tai! Calm down!" Sora yells and walks over.  
"Grrrr, humph."  
"What's the big idea charging out like that? How come you didn't tell anyone?" I ask.  
"I felt that I should lead the battle."  
"What made you think that?"  
"Well, I was of course the most capable of leading us in to a glorious victory." After that came many grunts of …of…you know when you fell like, yeah right whatever.  
"It was an ambush, that means more than one at a time. You should have waited till we were behind him. Simple Tactics."  
"What if he didn't walk by?"  
"Then attack."  
"Fine Mya, whatever you say." He turns and stars to walk away. Felling hurt that he gave in like that and feeling like a complete jerk, I respond accordingly.  
"But you did help us win, so you did good…" He turns around and looks at me. [Oh how the mighty fall.]  
"Right." He turns around and walks away. A bittersweet victory ends in defeat. I sigh and hang my head down. I start to walk to a near by tree.  
"You OK?" I look up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine…thanks…"  
"You sure? I mean you can always talk to me."  
"Yeah, I know Matt…"  
"OK…are you really positively sure?"  
"Yes silly. I'll be fine." I force a smile to make him feel like I'm telling the truth.  
"Oh, OK then…" He smiles and walks of somewhere. I continue to walk to the tree and sulk on the side of it.  
"OH SAY CAN YOU SEE!!!!???" A horrible voice pierces my ears. What the hell?   
"Like my singing Mya?" I look up and see Daggdramon standing there.  
"Uh, you could go to the repair man to get that fixed."  
"Oh, really nice…really nice." I smile, but it only stays for a brief second, "Come on spill the beans."  
"Nothing's wrong."  
"Don't forget our mind link. You could fool Matt, but not me."  
"If we have a mind link you should know." I snap and turn my head.  
"Oh, harsh…look you chill. I'll take over the duty for a while."  
"Fine." I turn again and sulk. Just warning you, if I think something, it will show up. [So, today was a fun day. We had a few scuffles but we will recuperate.] This whole thing sucks. I fell like a total jerk now when the whole point was to my Tai apologies for acting out of plan. I think I have just made my self an enemy, but not on purpose of course. I bet you Tai and me could get along if he wasn't so bossy…listen to me, talking about someone else being bossy when I am no better myself. Hrumph…this really sucks. [She thinks a lot doesn't she? Well anyway], Maybe I should be more cooperative… Yeah, that's a good plan…be nice to Tai. Harder than it sounds…[As I was saying a] But what does he think of me now. Probably thinks that I am no good at all and if I try to patch things up, maybe it won't work I wonder what Matt would think…[OK! The group has stopped moving and now we're just chillin'. Sora's talking to Tai, maybe trying to help patch things up between him and Mya. Mimi is listening to them debate. Tai looks pretty peeved. Poor babies, all raped up in something they really didn't want to happen…Joe is also listening to the debate. Their digimon are at their sides trying to make all things just again. Izzy's on his computer, go fig.] [Tentomon is sleeping near him. Matt is playing his harmonica and Gabumon is listening attentively. This is such a major relapse. I mean they just started to get along, but then they both messed up and regressed. It feels like the just digi-volved, but due to complications…then went back again…maybe this is beyond their control and it will just run itself through. They are some much alike, confident, hardheaded, they only follow one person, themselves that they can't bother to make ends met.] I can too make ends meet, just continue telling the story. [I digress. Matt has stopped playing his harmonica and is now looking at Mya in a worried way. Maybe I should talk to him.  
"Mya"  
"What?"  
"I'll be right back OK?"  
"Whatever…" I walk over toward Matt.  
"Matt, Daggdramon is coming over."  
"Right Gabumon. What's up Daggdramon?"  
"You look worried about her."  
"I've never seen someone sulk that much over a argument."  
"She just a bit sensitive, that's all."  
"But she's never been like before."  
"She's never had someone put her down like that before, well as far as I know anyway."  
"Doesn't look like she took it very well at all."  
"Let me tell you something about girls Matt. Something I've learned from being one, and stuff I've learned from her in a short while. We bounce back, most of the time anyway. Remember when Piedmon almost killed her?" Matt enters a brief flashback before replying.'  
' "How could I forget? I let him take her."  
"And what was on of the first things she did besides talking to the rest of the girls?"  
"………She played tag."  
"Right, so this, like her temporary dysfunction, too will pass."  
"I wish there was something I could do to make it up to her…"  
"How about giving me some of that stuff Gabumon is eating?"  
"I am not eating anything…"  
"So what's that in your left claw?"  
"A rock."  
"Oh…"  
"So, you sure she'll be OK. Tai's gonna be around a lot longer than you think."  
"Maybe you should talk to her."  
"That didn't work."  
"Oh, well I don't know." Matt looks behind him at Gabumon and seems to be struck with an idea.  
"Go back to Mya now, I'll see you in a minute."  
"Right." I walk over to Mya, who is still sulking, but not really thinking.] I hear footsteps, must be Daggdramon coming back. [I take that back.  
"Where did you go?"  
"I went to talk to someone."  
"Who?"  
"A person?"  
"Who?!"  
"Uh, Mya?"  
"Who is that now?" She rolls over to see Matt hiding something behind his back, "What's that?"  
"Uh. Here." From behind his back, he pulls out some wild flowers.  
"Are, are those fo…for me?"  
"Yeah. Here." Mya takes the flowers and smiles.  
"Thank You…" She says and her eyes begin to water, no crying, just a little misty.  
"Oh, your welcome, I just wanted to cheer you up a bit."  
"Wow. Good Job Matt." I whisper to Matt quietly.  
"Thanks." He whispers back.] All of a sudden, the sky goes black and thunder strikes in the atmosphere.  
"Hey! What's that!?" Kari yells pointing at the sky. Lightning flashes wickedly as we all gasp. Something is tossed from the sky.  
"Oh my goodness! What is that!?" Sora yells, obviously noticing the thing in the sky. It seems to be screaming.  
"HOOOOOLY CRRRAAAAAAAAPPP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" But hey, I really don't know. It crashes through the trees and stops making noise.  
"Woah! What in the world?" I say standing up in astonishment, putting Matt's flowers down in the process. I look over to my left at Tai, Sora, and the rest. Tai and Sora are standing to also get a better look at things. Tai's eyes light up as he stares of into the distance. OK, I'll try to patch things up. I look over there and speak,   
"Uh…Tai!" I yell. He looks over, still a little angry, "Uh…Wanna…" I falter. "Wanna see what that was?" I smile in a hope that he won't blow me off. He stops frowning and keeps a straight face like he was thinking.  
"Sure. As long as you don't bother me about tactics." I smile widely. Oh WOW! That was really easy. "This doesn't me I'm still not a bit mad a to you."  
"Oh." I smile less widely, "But were not fighting anymore, right?"  
"Sure, OK." Still easier than I thought.   
"All right!" I yell, "Get your digimon and let's go!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Woohoo!"  
"Let's go!!" Whoops of excitement all at one time.  
We march of into the forest Tai and Agumon at the lead, but with me, Dordimon, Matt and Gabumon close behind. We are all hyped and ready for battle!  
***  
We are fighting through the forest now. Branches aren't behaving very friendly like; they keep wiping me in the face. My face is now reddening from the constant smack for branches. Don't get me wrong, it's no one in front of me…I think. It's just the branches up above. [Sure.] If you know so much, then what is it? [Well, it's your bad reflexes. You don't catch the breaches coming your way.] Oh…my bad reflexes…right…  
"Hey Mya! Catch up! Your falling behind." I look up and ahead of me. Sora's beckoning me.  
"Oh, OK, OW!" I cringe as another branch smacks me in the face. [Just run ahead, I'll keep a look out for branches.] Right. I run ahead to catch up to Sora and the rest. She's right, I am the last on walking.   
"BRANCH!" I keep walking and duck a branch that was coming my way. I finally catch up with them  
"Nice to see you again." Izzy says.  
"Yeah, haha." I rub the side of my face, which feels really sore, "Ow."  
"That looks pretty red." Joe comments.  
"I'll be fine." I assure him as we stop walking.  
"I'm sure it fell somewhere around here." Tai says looking around for signs of damage or that thing that fell out the sky, "Maybe it's over there?" He says pointing to a bush near by. He runs hastily over to it and starts searching frantically. Sora, Matt, Izzy, and I all find this very peculiar, as I can tell by our expressions. "Maybe over there?" He runs to another bush, "There?" He runs again, "There?!" and again, "There!?" and again. We all start to laugh at him.  
"Judging by the places it's not," I say fighting back a laugh, "Maybe its up there." I toss my finger toward the top of a near by tree.  
"Oh, wow! Good idea. I didn't think of that." He says launching himself at a tree and starts climbing. "A HA! I found it!" He gestures us to see what he's found. Much to my surprise, he's found something.  
"That's an arm!" Sora says enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, but where's the rest of it?!" Matt asks.  
"Oh, good point." Tai says as he starts looking through the tree branches.  
"Maybe I could lend a hand, or a wing anyway." Biyomon says flying up to look in the tree.  
"A torso!" Tai yells, his head still in the tree.  
"What do you think it is?" Mimi whispers to us.  
"A leg!" Tai.  
"Well, from what he's found, it's either a robot…" Izzy begins  
"Another Leg!" [Must be keeping us posted]. Yeah.  
"Or a person."  
"A person! Someone like you guys?" Gomamon asks looking up from a fruit on the ground.  
"Yeah." Joe says.  
"That would be pretty cool…I think…" Daggdramon replies.  
"Well depends on the personality." Palmon says gesturing to me for some reason.  
"The other arm!"  
"Well, whatever it is, lets hope its friendly." Gabumon says.  
"A head! Hey guys I found all of it…or him!"  
"What is it?!" Agumon yells up at him.  
"It's a kid!"  
"Woah cool! Another kid!" T.K. yells. No sooner than that left T.K.'s lips, Izzy whips out his computer and boots it up. Guess he's contacting Gennai. What do you think? [Probably.]  
"We can't leave him up there!" Sora yells.  
"Right." Tai answers. Biyomon lifts up the kid in her talons by his shoulders and carries him down. He's seems to be alive, I think. Tai slides down the tree trunk and joins the rest of us.  
"Cool…" Tai says.  
"Uh, is he alive?" I ask.  
"Seems to be breathing."  
"Let me see." Joe checks his pulse and nods, "Yeah, he's alive."  
"Just what we need, another body." Gatomon says. He's about Matt's height, his hair is wavy and pulled back in a ponytail. He is warring a black button-down jacket with a big owl on the back. He is warring a blue baseball ball cap backwards. He has on black sunglasses, blue jeans, and gray and blue sneakers. His skin is tan.  
"Hey guys, Genni's hologram is up!"  
"What is it kids?" He asks. Last time I saw him, he gave me some really distressing info. Yeah. Are you OK, your not talking much. [No talking, yeah…Yawn.] Never mind. Anyway.  
"We found a kid." Izzy says.  
"In a tree!" Tentomon says hopping up and down.  
"A kid, ehh." Gennai says scratching his beard, "Must be that other kid I ordered."  
"What!?" We all gasp in total disbelief.  
"I thought Mya was the last one!"   
"Well, yes, she was but… Oh nine is such an odd number, don't you think, I figured 10 would be a better, rounder, primer number. You know, five and five? It would get better results."  
"Technically, ten isn't a prime number…'  
"Whatever, whatever. Well, now he's here and I can't return him. No refunds kind of thing. Get to know him, he's not that bad."  
"He looks familiar…" I mutter quietly.  
"Yeah, I took someone that you knew Mya, his name is…"  
"Ben?" T.K. asks.  
"No, not Ben, what kind of name is that? His name is Brett Murray. Be nice. Gennai out."  
"That helped us none." Tai comments.  
"Hummmm, Brett Murray, Brett Murray…"  
"Name ring any bells? Preferably that big one up in the bell tower." Matt whispers. [What bell tower?] Oh hush. [I thought you wanted me to talk?] The bell tower is a figure of speech!  
"Yeah, we used to be in the same class."  
"Well?"  
"He likes women."  
"Well, what guy doesn't?"  
"Gay ones, but that's be side the point. I mean he really, really likes them!"  
"Hey, hey guys, we've got movement ova hea!" Daggdramon yells at us. Ova hea? [I'm experimenting. ] Ova Hea…any way. He rolls over a bit. Sora, Mimi, and I all crowd around looking down at him. He lifts up his sunglasses to his head as his eyes open and he starts to speak.  
"Holy crap, where am I? Woah! Chicks! I must be in heaven!"   
  



	7. Episode 7: The New Kid

1 Enjoy yourself. These are the good old days you're going to miss in the years ahead.-Anonymous  
  
2 Episode 7: The New kid  
  
Mya (With a few helpful hits from her mind mate,  
  
Daggdramon/Dordimon ect, ect, ect.)  
  
"Chicks?" Mimi asks screwing up her nose in a confused/discussed manner.  
  
"Allow me to introduce. Brett Murray's the name." Joe, Matt, Tai, and Izzy walk over and look down on him, too.  
  
"Damnit, guys are here too.must be purgatory."  
  
"Your not dead Brett." I say shaking my head.  
  
"Mya Galua, long time no see." He says sitting up as we all back away.  
  
"Yeah.right."  
  
"So, where are we?"  
  
"In the digital world!" Daggdramon yells jumps in front of me.  
  
"AHHH! Holy CRAP!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Brett yells in terror as he half crawls half rolls away.  
  
"Was I a bit sudden?" [I ask looking up at Mya.]  
  
"Just a bit." I say fighting back a laugh. The rest laugh too, well Mimi still seems a bit confused.  
  
"What was that?!" He yells in terror, slowly crawling back to get a better look.  
  
"That's a digimon, it helps out here in our journey to free the digi- world." Izzy says.  
  
"Yeah? Really?" He says sarcastic like. Izzy seems a bit hurt.  
  
"Chicks? I'm not a chicken! Isn't that the same thing as a hussy!?" Mimi yells out of the blue.  
  
"You misunderstand my fare lady," He says as he regroups from his shock, "I mean you are a.a.a.a fare lady, yeah, that's it."  
  
"See," I whisper to Matt, "He was just scared to death by a monster, but sweet talking Mimi is more important."  
  
"Hope Joe doesn't mind." He whispers back.  
  
"Oh, wait, there are 2 very fine ladies here, oh and one Mya, anyway." Brett says aloud, as confidant and women loving as ever.  
  
"Hey!" I yell loudly, "That's not funny. Someone here happens to think that.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what is your name?" He looks over at Sora and smiles widely.  
  
"Back off Brett, she's taken. Take a cold shower or something." I say to him, reacting to the grit on Tai's face.  
  
"Oh." He says as he stops smiling, "I wouldn't impose on a relationship.for no good reason of course" He turns to Tai, and does an please-don't-try-to- kick-my-ass grin to Tai. "Sorry about that. Nothing I like more than a single woman except for a single hot woman."  
  
"Yeah, OK, just don't get any ideas." Tai says as Brett stops smiling. Then as if out of the blue, he remembers the monsters and everything else again. [Not too bright]. He can be, when we're in sex Ed. [Who's Sex Ed and why where you in him?] I'll not say a word.  
  
"So, digimon huh? Deep, do they light up or something?" He says picking up Daggdramon's arms and examining them.  
  
"No, we fight evil to release the forces of good." Agumon says.  
  
"Sweet, fighting." He answers, now examining her ears.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" She whispers to me through clenched teeth.  
  
"Blood, guts, saving damsels in distress."He comments looking Mimi's way, now examining Daggdramon's daggers.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She asks him, "And please don't touch those." He backs away from Daggdramon, as she crosses her arms.  
  
"Got a bit of a attitude problem, don't they." He says looking toward her.  
  
"No, Daggdramon has just spent to much time with."  
  
"Shhh." Daggdramon says sharply.  
  
"What I was just saying." I continue.  
  
"Hush! I hear something." We are all quiet as the other digimon sniff in the air and listen. Suddenly, a rustling is in the bushes as we all whip our head around to stare at it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Maybe it is a monster."  
  
"No, really?"  
  
"I don't think."  
  
"Shut up, it's coming closer!"  
  
"Brett?" The bushes ask. Brett quivers at the voice.  
  
"Go away! There's no Brett here!" He exclaims.  
  
"I smell ya Brett!" The bushes say happily. Something jumps out just then as Brett falls to the ground. He cringes on the ground as a little light black pony about as tall as 3 feet licks his face. It has big baby blue eyes and a fluffy, poofy, blue mane and tail. It brays happily as it paws the ground.  
  
"What's that?" I whisper to Daggdramon.  
  
"That is Ponymon, He's a Rookie digimon like me."  
  
"Brett! I've been waiting and waiting and waiting for you! I'm so happy!" It yells jumping up and down.  
  
"Yo dis is whack." Brett comments rising to his feet. I slap my head as I shake it too.  
  
"OK.now back to business." Tai comments.  
  
"What's your crest?" Mimi asks politely.  
  
"What is a crest? Isn't that toothpaste?" He replies.  
  
"No, on of these." Sora shows him her tag and crest.  
  
"Ahhh.show me more." He drools slightly while saying that.  
  
"What?!" Mimi, Sora, and I all exclaim.  
  
"Ah.I mean more crests, hehehehehe."  
  
"Um, Right." I show him my crest, as we all do the same.  
  
"Excuse me." Daggdramon interrupts, "But what is tooth paste?"  
  
"Daggdramon, I'll tell you later." I say.  
  
"Oh, OK." She answers.  
  
"I think I have on of those." He says reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a tag and crest out of his pocket. It is a black crest with a white spiral on it. Cool, I want one of those.  
  
"That's the crest of Seduction." Joe says quietly. I forgot Joe was there.  
  
"He he he, seduction, he he he. Sweet." He murmurs looking at his crest.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think that was a Hooters owl on your jacket." Matt says to him.  
  
"Hooters, hahahahahaha! Me.maybe just a little.he eheh" He replies.  
  
"Right-" Matt starts to say.  
  
"What are Hooters, some kind of toothpaste?" Daggdramon asks. We all bust out laughing as some of us fall to the ground in uncontrollable fits. Well, not T.K. and Kari. "What? I just wanna know." After five minutes of laughing, we all regain out stature.  
  
"So, what do we do know?" Palmon asks.  
  
"Is it getting late?" Sora asks looking up at the sky. I look up to see that the sun is almost done setting over the trees. We all look at Tai, well.not Brett, he's busy studying Mimi.  
  
"Um.it's 7:39." He says.  
  
"Maybe we should set up camp." I suggest.  
  
"Yeah, sure.OK" Tai answers nodding. We all plop down on the ground and assume chill out formation. Tai and Sora, Mimi and Joe, Izzy and his computer, Matt and Brett. Hey! That's not right!!! [Ease Dropping time].you've said it. I walk off into the trees and secretly come up behind Matt and Brett. I sit down, Daggdramon is hopefully at my side. [No doubt.]  
  
"So, what are they like?" Brett asks Matt.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Chicks man. The chicks."  
  
"Oh, them." Oh them!!!? Why I oughta!  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"They're cool, ya know."  
  
"What are they really like, I mean really."  
  
"Sora's the mother of the group.She likes soccer, and Tai."  
  
"Strike one, next."  
  
"Mya's like the happy.oh.bad choice of words, she's the blissful.no, uh, glad.no, pleasurable, oh NO! That's just nasty! Although.Cheerful one. She likes to keep us on our toes and is really se.never mind."  
  
"What about Mimi?"  
  
"Oh, Mimi, she's all girl."  
  
"I like that."  
  
"She likes pink everything, and she seems to be a bit dense."  
  
"Means she won't know what hit her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh.If I hit on her, I mean hit her.."  
  
"What are you plotting?" The sun has disappeared as darkness engulfs the grounds.  
  
"Pepper Breath PA!" A fire shoots up from the middle of us.  
  
"Cool." Brett says staring at the middle of the fire.  
  
"You like Mimi?" Matt whispers to Brett.  
  
"It's purely physical." Brett says nodding.  
  
"Uh.right."  
  
"See, all is good, especially her."  
  
"Never thought about Mimi that way." Matt says.  
  
"And you better not start." I growl extremely quietly.  
  
"Shhh, before they hear you." [I snap even quieter.]  
  
"Oh, that's because you got her." Brett points behind him in our direction. Daggdramon and my eyes go wide as our mouths drop open. They turn around looking at us, both smiling.  
  
"H-h-h-how how.?" I stammer.  
  
"I heard you growling." Brett answers with a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Told you so." Daggdramon says crossing her arms and looking to the side.  
  
"B-b-b-but but.I was so quiet." I say very disappointed as my eyes get smaller again.  
  
"I won't start anything." Matt says gesturing to me, "Can you two get out of the bushes now?"  
  
"Uh.sure." I say standing up as Daggdramon does the same. We step out of the trees heads hung slightly.  
  
"Always said she'd be a lousy FBI agent." Brett whispers to Matt as we walk to sit around the fire with the rest of the gang. Tai starts blabbing about the day and such. Brett has plopped down directly across from Mimi. Matt sits on his left as I sit on Matt's left. Our digimon sit in front of us. [You know, I can't stand people who think men are better].Shad ap.  
  
"You know Matt, sitting across from Mimi gives me a better view of her."  
  
"Is that all you ever think about Brett?"  
  
"There was one other thing, but I forgot it."  
  
"So." I say loudly looking over at them.  
  
"Doth thou feel left out?" Brett asks sarcastically.  
  
"No.of course so, uh I mean not."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Matt asks.  
  
"Well, I'm at a loss for words." I say, "Yawn, I'm mighty tired, good night." I say lying down on my side. [Smart.really smart. Smooth, you're a real smooth talker]  
  
"Uh, Mya...It's not time for bed." Matt says shaking me. I sit up with the whole group looking at me.  
  
"Uh.RIGHT! That's just a little joke of mine! HAHAHAHA!" I say smiling extremely wide as a big sweat bead lingers on my face. Daggdramon slaps her head as she shakes it too.  
  
"Right.anyway."Tai continues rambling as the rest start to listen again.  
  
"Are you OK?" Matt asks confused. Oh, man.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're jealous." Daggdramon states, slightly cocky like.  
  
"No I'm not." I say as I cross my arms, look the other way, close my eyes, and frown.  
  
"Yes you are." She teases with Matt and Brett looking on.  
  
"No." I say less persistently looking toward the floor.  
  
"All right, we'll see," She says, "Wanna make a wager?"  
  
"Shut up." I say looking her in the eye. She shrugs and replies.  
  
"Soorrrry, I was just trying to make a few dallas."  
  
"Dallas?" Matt asks.  
  
"Dollars." I say looking at him. Reminds me of a song. [Say that aloud.]  
  
"Reminds me of a song." Satisfied? [Yes].  
  
"What song?" Ponymon asks. Brett jumps.  
  
"Forgot he was there, Brett?" Daggdramon asks sarcastically.  
  
"No, I didn't." He says, lying of course.  
  
"You don't know it, it's a song by a kid named Little Bow wow."  
  
"Oh, that song." Daggdramon states. She starts to hum a song. Then starts to sing quietly, "Most girls want a man wit the bling bling, la la la something something, I just want real luv." [Sing with me!] You sure? [YES!]  
  
"What are you singing?" Gabumon asks.  
  
"It's a song by a lady named Pink. Mya knows it, why don't you sing Mya?"  
  
"Cause."  
  
"Come one, live a little!" She starts to sing. "But I'm not every girl, and I don't need no gee, to take care of me. Cause Sure you got a job, sure you got a car, sure you can pay your rent, don't wanna dance la la is not in my heart." I can't resist.  
  
"Most girls want a man wit the bling bling, got my own thing, got the ching ching. I just want real luv. Most girls want a man with the mean green, don't wanna dance if you can't be, everything that I dream of, a man that understands real love." I clasp my hands over my mouth and smile. "Opps."  
  
"Ha HA! Got you to sing." She says.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." I answer, putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"Are you always like this?" Brett asks stifling a laugh.  
  
"YES.I mean naw."  
  
"Maybe it is time for you to go to bed."Matt jokes.  
  
***  
  
[Mya's asleep.it's 11:30 for crying out loud, I should be asleep. ZzzzZZzzz sleep.deam.snore.See what I mean. The digimon are keeping watch right now. Most are fraternizing with Ponymon, but I choose not to. No real reason, just because he's new and feels he can take all my new attention means nothing. Maybe just a little.ANYWAY.Oh look, Pony monster is come over to start a conversation. ]  
  
["Hi Daggdramon." He whinnies.]  
  
["Yeah, hi." I say, trying not to notice his existence.]  
  
["It's a wonderful night, isn't it?"]  
  
["Yeah sure."]  
  
["Oh, yeah, I love the stars! They are so pretty in this region of the digi-world."]  
  
["Yeah, stars." He looks up toward the sky and sits down. I look up to humor him. Wow, he's right, never seen them like this.]  
  
["It's amazing I ended up a digi-destine digimon."]  
  
["Amazing." I say in a monotone voice.]  
  
["It was like 1 in all those stars."]  
  
["That's a big number." I reply captivated by the stars. They dance around in my eyes is I crack a small smile watching them.]  
  
["When you became one, the word soared all over the digi-world."]  
  
]"Yeah?" Impressive, no?[  
  
["Yeah, lots were jealous."] Jealous.Daggdramon.snore.  
  
["."] Cat.got.your.tongue?.[Go back to sleep.]  
  
["Hit a sore spot, right?"]  
  
["H.eh."]  
  
["We all get jealous at times, don't let me get to you." With that he gets up and starts to walk away. I follow him away with my eyes.]  
  
["Why should I listen to you.?" I grumble under my breath.] Cause he's right. [You're awake?] I told him to do that. [ How did you.? ] Mind link works two ways. [But you were so asleep!] I don't talk in my sleep.much.[should have known]. Link must have been severed,[ Ha,] You know jealousy killed the cat, [Yeah, but apprehension brought her back.] Come on, get some sleep, it's Joe's watch. [Right. I walk next to Mya, who's lying on the floor on the floor getting ready to go to sleep (again), lie down next to her and drift off. ZzZzZzzzZ].Good, she's asleep.  
  
"If the clock struck just 11:46, when could I get a midnight snack?" Brett asks in the darkness to anyone who's awake.  
  
"Logic says 14 minutes, but it's midnight somewhere so." I think Izzy says.  
  
"We have no snacks." I say lying on my side.  
  
"Oh." He answers, looking in the wrong direction.  
  
"Over here." I say, waving.  
  
"Oh." He answers. I feel a spike prick me in the shoulder.  
  
"OW!" I yell, rolling over, staring at Daggdramon, who was leaning on her arm.  
  
"Thought you were going to sleep." She says.  
  
"Well, Yeah, I was but you just woke me up and, Brett was asking for a snack, midnight and."I spit out quickly. She shrugs and rolls over. YAWN!!! Oh man, I guess I should get to sleep to, eh? I lie down on my left side and drift of to a cozy sleep. 


End file.
